Switching Teams
by AnimeAddicter101
Summary: Everything changes for Edward Elric when he wakes up with female characteristics. How will everyone, especially his  her  boyfriend Roy Mustang, react to this? Rated M for future stuff. Roy x fem!Ed.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, a little story I started when I was bored in Geography. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I make money off of this story.

Warning! Contains yaoi, Roy x Ed. Female Ed! Don't like, don't read.

Summary: Everything changes for Edward Elric when he wakes up with female characteristics. How will everyone, especially his boyfriend Roy Mustang, react to this?

Of course, I create my stories. If they seem similar to another story, it's not done intentionally.

* * *

Edward yawned as he brushed blond bangs out of his face.

"Morning, Al." said Edward as he braided his hair.

Al shifted uneasily in his suit of armor. "Ummm..."

Edward cocked his head at his younger brother's confused expression. "What's up with you, Al?"

"Um, is that you Onii-san?" Alphonse asked uneasily.

"Huh? Of course it's me." replied Edward.

"It's just that... Why don't you look at yourself in the mirror?"

Edward sighed. He climbed out of bed in a shirt and shorts and walked slowly to the bathroom.

"I wonder if Onii-san has noticed yet..." Al quietly asked himself.

The country house was quiet for quite some time nonw.

…

…...

…...

"NO FUCKING WAY?"

Al cringed at hearing his brother's yell.

Ed was leaning over the sink counter, staring intently at his odd reflection.

"Haha, this must be a dream." Edward asked nervously.

Something very very noticeable was bulging out of his chest. Ed looked at his hands; his left hand was slender than his automail hand. He ran his hands from his ribcage down to his hips.

"What the hell? These hips are huge, it's like having trucks on the sides of my body." Ed commented, slightly freaked out. "My voice is the same...but my body..."

He slowly raised a hand to the thing bulging out of his chest and squeezed it.

"It's soft..." Ed whispered as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

Then using his other hand, he trailed his hands down to the front of the shorts, only to find...

"No bulge..."

Edward looked down, and then slowly looked up with fright in his eyes.

"Al...AL!" Ed panicked as he ran out of the bathroom and faced his brother. "Al, what's going on?"

"H-How should I know?" Al stammered nervously as well.

The bedroom door flew open. What's all the commotion?" asked Winry.

"Winry!" exclaimed Alphonse.

"H-Hey, W-Winry! Get out!" Ed said embarrassed as he tried to modestly cover himself up.

Winry stared blankly at his feminine eyes and beautiful eyelashes. Scratch that, HER eyes.

"Ed...?"

"St-stop staring. It's not like I wanted this to happen." Edward said blushing.

Winry started giggling. "You have your male voice but you have female characteristics. That's so funny!"

"Shut up. I don't know how this happened." retorted Ed.

"Well, now you can stay home all day and figure out how to get your Y chromosomes back." said Winry.

Edward glared at her remark.

"Onii-san, don't you have a date with the Colonel?" asked Al.

"Hmm?" replied Ed dumbfounded. "Oh shit! How am I going to tell this to him?"

Downstairs, someone knocked on the door.

"He's here." said Winry and Alphonse in unison.

"Crap." Ed sighed loudly. "Alright, suck it up and let's go."

Edward, Winry, and Alphonse walked downstairs. Pinako and Roy were talking when Winry and Alphonse approached them.

"Hey you two. FullMetal ready yet?" asked Roy.

Winry and Al exchanged uneasy glances.

"Well, Ed's having some...problems." Winry said slowly.

Roy shrugged. "Bring him here. I'll try to help him."

Al sighed. "Onii-san, come on out."

"No way in hell!" Edward yelled from the closet.

"Why are you so against it anyway? You set up the date." commented Pinako.

Pinako and Roy went to the closet. "Wait!" Winry and Al yelled, but it was too late; Roy already opened the closet door.

Roy and Pinako looked to see a feminine looking Ed. Roy easily noticed the curves.

"Um...hey." Edward said in his male voice as he waved his slender left hand.

Pinako stood there silently; she meant to give him a lecture but couldn't. Roy nearly chocked.

"Please tell me this is some sort of prank FullMetal." Roy said as he looked up and down Edward's body.

"I'll explain in there." Ed said quickly as he grabbed the Colonel's wrist and led him up the stairs to his room.

Roy sat on the bed. "Now talk."

"Okay, I don't know how it happened but when I woke up this morning, I was already like this. My voice hasn't changed but I have a female body, and everything's real!" Ed tried to explain.

Edward was slightly embarrassed since he was gay and didn't have an attraction for women. Roy, however, was bi and rather enjoyed the sight of Ed in a female body.

With both hands, Roy grabbed Ed's breasts and squeezed them a little.

"R-Roy...?" asked Ed as he blushed slightly.

"Hmm, I love it when I make you blush." Roy said with a smirk. "You know, we've always done it as guys, Ed. I think it's time to spice things up a bit, now that you're in that female body."

"W-Wait a minute Roy..." Ed said as he blushed more.

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's waist and pulled him closer, pressing Ed against his chest. Edward leaned into Roy's body and looked at him, a blush still tainted on his face.

The two embraced in a passionate kiss. Edward gasped as the older male's hand slipped into his shorts. Roy took this chance and slid his tongue into the boy's mouth. Edward moaned as Roy's tongue explored his mouth.

Roy had skillfully switched their positions; now Ed was sprawled out on the bed as Roy was above him, kissing him senseless.

The two broke apart, in need of air. Edward wrapped his arms around the Colonel's neck. Roy bent Ed's legs and settled comfortably between them, making Ed blush.

_Kachank._

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two jump.

Standing by the opened bedroom door was Winry. "Stop making out and get ready for your date." she said before leaving the room.

Roy chuckled. "Well, you heard her. Go get ready."

"Um, yeah." replied Ed as he got up. He was still blushing as he grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower.

* * *

Roy had an arm wrapped around Ed's waist as they walked down the sidewalk, trying to figure out what to do for the day.

The two passed by a woman's clothing store.

"You know, we should really get you a bra." Roy chirped quietly.

Ed blushed at the thought. "Shut up, bastard." he muttered. "You're not getting me into woman's clothes."

"Edward..."

"No. I'm still a guy."

"Really? Your body would have to disagree." Roy commented.

Ed looked away, still blushing. "Let's eat someplace, I'm starving!" Ed exclaimed as his stomach growled.

* * *

"Thanks for...the meal..." Edward rambled quietly. He had eaten so much that he didn't feel like talking.

"Of course, FullMetal."

Roy payed the bill and the two left.

* * *

From the shadows, three men watched the couple walk off.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a kitty to fetch, boys." one of the men whispered as he licked his lips. The other two men sneered, waiting for the right time to make their move.

* * *

And there you have chapter 1. :)

(1.) Onii-san is like 'Big Brother'. It's a Japanese word if any of you want to look it up since I can't explain it very well.

(2.) Kachank: It's supposed to be the noise the door makes when someone opens it.

Yup, I'm a girl, so I exaggerated a lot on the hips. But let's face it; female hips are wider. And I have no experience in kissing, thus making this scene suck, so shush. xD

R&R plz. Any ideas about the story are also welcome. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

And here you go, chapter 2.

I know everything our teacher has taught us in Geography. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed that I've been writing during his class. .xD

*gives cookie to Purishirakun* Yup, very true. :P

* * *

Edward was pacing around inside the Rockbell house, muttering something angrily under his breath.

"Argh, dammit!" Edward yelled suddenly as he clenched his right fist.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Winry asked as she looked up from the automail she was making.

"These frigging hips! They move when I walk!" he growled.

"That's part of having a female body you know." Winry replied, getting back to work.

"Whoop-dee-flippin'-doo!" Ed said sarcastically as he went to his room.

Edward flopped on the bed and though of his date yesterday with the Colonel in Central. He relaxed there for a while until Al came in.

"Onii-san, do you want to spar for a bit?" asked the younger Elric.

Edward glanced up. "Sure. I haven't tested out this body yet." Edward said with a grin.

The two went outside, bowed, and started sparring.

* * *

Edward was on the ground panting and gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright, Onii-san?" Al asked worried.

Ed sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hard since I'm not used to this." he said looking at his hands.

The two started sparring again and Ed started to get used to fighting in his different body.

"Hargh!" Al yelled as he threw a punch at Edward.

Edward leaned back and avoided the punch.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that Al! I've gotten more flexibility!" Ed yelled back.

Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted his automail into his signature blade as Al lunged at him.

A few minutes later, the two were interrupted by a voice.

"Guys, lunch is ready!" Winry called from the door.

Al and Ed rushed inside. Winry and Pinako were waiting.

"Let's eat!"

* * *

Roy Mustang sat in his office with his subordinates as he did paperwork.

"You must really love your boyfriend, Sir." said Kain Fuery as he tried fixing the broken radio.

Roy stopped and looked up from his work. "Of course I do Fuery. What makes you say that?"

"Well, you know." started Fuery. "You rode a train all the way to Resembool at night to make it by morning. Then you two rode back to Central and did who knows what. I'm just saying Colonel, you really love him." Fuery finished.

Roy smiled. "Yes, that's right. That reminds me, FullMetal comes back from vacation tomorrow correct?"

Fuery nodded and Roy went back to work.

* * *

"I can't believe you got me to do this." muttered Edward.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad." said Winry as she looked through some intimate apparel. "Now try this on."

Edward sighed in the dressing with Winry. It was fine since they were both female. Winry had persuaded Ed to buy female clothing, especially bras.

Ed pulled off his shirt and tried on the bra. He had trouble with the strap, so Winry helped him hook it.

"Thanks." he said as Winry inspected him.

"Is it tight?"

"No."

"Fit just fine."

"Yeah."

"Anything loose?"

"... Just the shoulder strap things..."

Winry adjusted it, and it fit fine. "Ok Ed. Time to try this on." Winry smiled holding up an outfit.

Ed's eyes widened. "Nooooo way! Absolutely no way in hell are you getting me to wear THAT!" Ed yelled as he crossed his arms and backed up.

"Come on." Winry begged. "You'll look cute in it."

"No."

"It's either this or make-up Ed. You choose, and 'neither' is not an option."

Edward gave her a death glare before grabbing the outfit. He reluctantly changed into it.

"You're so cute!" Winry squealed when Ed finished changing.

"Shut up." hissed Ed. He was wearing a frilly blouse that had puffy sleeves and a miniskirt. "I just don't like the idea of wearing woman's clothes." he said.

"But you're a girl now. Besides, we don't know when you'll be 'normal' again. In the meantime, use girl stuff. Now change so we can pay for that."

"Fine." he sighed.

The two payed and left. Winry was wearing a spaghetti strap and shorts. Ed was wearing his long sleeve top and black pants. He left his red coat at home.

"I expect you to wear these Ed." Winry said while holding up three large bags.

"Winry! You bought, like, four-million clothes for me!" Ed pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. Now, I need you...to...to..."

Winry stopped mid-sentence and stared at the shop they were walking by. Ed saw the shop and mentally groaned.

Automail.

"Can we go in Ed? Please! Please! Pretty please?" Winry pleaded.

Ed hated it when she stared at him like that. Everytime he would decline, he would feel guilty.

"Alright, fine."

"Yay! Thanks Ed!" thanked Winry as she dashed inside. Ed followed her.

Winry was taking her time looking at automail parts.

"Automail otaku." he said.

"Alchemy otaku." Winry retorted.

Winry finally picked out some parts to buy. She also bought tons of oil. Ed noticed this and started to say something.

"Geez Winry, what's with all the oil? Nothing on my arm or leg needs that much lubricating; I'm not rusty or anything. Look." Ed said as she showed his automail arm.

Winry started giggling. "You may not appreciate all this oil, but I'm sure your boyfriend would _love _all the slick oil on you." Winry said with a glint in her eyes.

Ed blushed crimson. He turned around and crossed his arms, the blush still evident on his face. "Shut up. Just hurry up paying and let's get the hell out of here." he said with embarrassment in his voice.

The clerk smiled and told Winry the price.

Winry and Edward left and headed on home.

* * *

"Oh, come on Boss." the man with dark blue hair said. His red eyes stared intently at Winry and Edward. The way their hips moved was just...

"Yeah. And look, she has another cutie with her. It's killing two birds with one stone!" exclaimed the other man with black hair. His purple eyes shone with lust.

"No. I want you to focus your attention on the short one. We'll be seeing her a lot, and I want her to see our full potential." the man with murky green hair smirked. His eyes of the same color narrowed and he once again licked his lips. "Let's make it worth our while."

* * *

Yay, chapter 2. ^_^

Ok, the three men were random OC's I made just for this story. :) I don't think they resemble any FMA characters but if they do then...oops. :P

Sorry about such the short chapter, and the rambling about the shopping and stuff.

R&R please. Any ideas are welcome. This includes what your thoughts are, how the story is in your opinion, etc. Also please give me ideas for future chapters so I don't daze off in Geography trying to think of something. =3


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. ^_^ Just so you all know, my classes are starting to bombard me with homework, so updates may be a little slower.

Eh, here's a little mini story thingy.

Me: *writes chapter 3 during Geography. There's a little review thing.*

Teacher: "Ok. Tiffaney-Anne, [yes, that's my first name :)] what's the answer to question 20?"

Me: *glances to SmartBoard projection of the review* "Letter A"

Teacher: *continues to review while oblivious to the fact I'm writing*

Don't you just love teachers? xD

* * *

Chug chug.

The sound of the train echoed through the silent passenger carts. The light of daybreak shone through the window.

Alphonse was sitting still, watching as his older brother slept across from him.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and two men walked in. They pointed guns at all the passengers.

"This train has been taken hostage! Move and we'll shoot."

Everyone was nervous and worried, but stayed quiet. Everyone, except Edward. Ed just kept snoring away, small trails of drill running out of his mouth.

Al looked at his fifteen-year-old brother. "Nii-san. Nii-san, wake up! Onii-san!" Al hissed quietly at his brother.

One of the men approached the Elrics. "Hey, wake up." he said while poking Ed's cheek with the gun.

Ed continued snoring and Al watched.

The man was getting irritated and poked his cheek harder. "Wake up runt!"

Ed's eyes snapped open and he punched the man with his automail hand.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIPSQUEAK, MIDGET?" Ed yelled as he clenched his fists.

The man was unconscious on the ground.

Edward calmed down and looked at Al dumbfounded.

"Hey Al, who are these people?" he asked confused.

'So it was just a reaction to the word runt...' thought Al.

"Hey kid! I told everyone not to move, and that includes you too!" yelled the other man.

Edward turned to face the man and he fired. The bullet hit his right forearm.

"That wasn't nice." replied Ed as he pulled the bullet out of his automail.

"What the hell?" asked the man.

Edward ran up to the man. He jumped and hit the man in the chin with his left automail knee, knocking him unconscious. Ed used alchemy to destroy the guns before running to the other carts.

"Why do I feel like I've done this before?" Ed muttered as he ran.

Finally, he reached the end. Suddenly, Ed got thrown back. He looked to see an older man with automail.

"So you wanna start something huh?" Ed taunted as he got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He transmuted his automail into a blade as the two lunged at each other with their automail.

_KLANK!_

The sound of their automail colliding was loud and harsh. Ed blocked the attack, and strike back.

_CRUSH!_

The man stared in disbelief as automail parts cluttered the ground.

"Looks like you chose the cheap automail huh?" Ed asked as he smirked at the man. Ed's automail was unharmed. He hadn't noticed the train had stopped...

Members of the military swarmed in. They tied up the man and his followers and took them out. Ed met up with Al and they got off the train.

"I'm surprised FullMetal. You caught another runaway on a train." someone said behind the Elric brothers.

Edward whipped around and saw the stunning Colonel Mustang.

"Argh, dammit! Why can't I ever remember this is your district? I wouldn't have helped if I remembered!" exclaimed Ed.

Roy rolled his eyes. Other soldiers took care of the runaways while the Colonel lead the Elrics to headquarters.

* * *

"Nice to see you again Mr. Edward." said Maria Ross.

"It might be better to address me as 'Ms.'" Edward said slightly embarrassed.

"'Ms.'? What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

Edward took off his red jacket to reveal his outfit. He had his usual long-sleeve collared top, but it was smaller and fit better. He wore a black skirt that went to his mid-thigh. Ed also had black stockings that went to his knees and black flats.

Ross noticed the female characteristics; the feminine eyes, the bust, the curves, the smooth legs, and just how girly Ed looked.

"You can still call me Edward though. No need to change it to some girly name." Ed muttered looking down.

Ross smiled and Ed turned his attention to Roy.

"Alright FullMetal, I want you to do these." Roy said as he handed Ed a stack of papers.

"I have to do paperwork too?" whined Ed.

"As long as you're my subordinate, then yes." replied Roy.

"Fine." Ed replied as he rolled his eyes. "Nice talking to you again." Ed said bowing to Ross.

Edward followed Roy inside his office. Roy worked on his paperwork on the desk while Ed worked on the couch. Al went off to explore Central.

* * *

Another boring hour of doing paperwork passed, and Ed was getting impatient.

"I'm boooooored." Ed whined as he looked at Roy with innocent eyes. "Let's do something."

"Well, what do you want to do FullMetal?" asked Roy.

"I don't know. I'll do _anything_!" said Ed.

"Hmm, anything huh?" asked Roy.

"Yes, bastard. You deaf or something?" Ed asked, oblivious to the hint in Roy's voice.

And the next thing Ed knew, Roy was on top of him, kissing him deeply.

Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck as Ed hid his eyes behind beautiful eyelashes. Roy ran his tongue over Ed's bottom lip, asked for entrace.

"Mmmm...Roy..." Ed moaned as he blushed.

Roy stopped his actions and pulled apart. He hovered over Ed. "We're still at work, FullMetal. It's Colonel." said Roy. Then he leaned down to the boy's – er, GIRL'S – ear. The hot breath on Ed's neck sent shivers down his spine. "Though I must admit. The sight of you in a skirt like that is very, erotic." whispered Roy as the words rolled off his tongue.

Edward blushed and looked away. Roy chuckled. He slipped a hand under the skirt.

"Ah! Mmm..." whispered Ed with his eyes shut.

The Colonel's hand traveled to Ed's right inner thigh. He started to tease Ed by slowly caressing it. Ed bit his bottom lip, trying to cover up his moans. After all, they were doing this in the middle of the day in the Colonel's office.

With his hand still on Ed's thigh, Roy leaned up. He slowly licked Ed's neck in an upward direction, which made Ed throw his head back. Roy then started to suck on his neck, while still touching him under the skirt.

Ed moaned loudly. He looked away with his eyes, since Roy was attacking his neck. He hadn't meant to be THAT loud!

Roy moved away and Ed whimpered at the loss. "It's over already?" asked Ed.

"Of course not. I'll just tease you with your clothes on." Roy said with a smirk.

"Wait, what?"

Roy scooted back a bit on the couch. He placed his hands on both of Ed's inner thighs, and poked his head inside the skirt.

"What...what are you doing?" asked Ed.

Roy was silent. "Black underwear, huh? Couldn't you have lace with it?" he joked.

"Shut up." said Edward. He felt Roy shift and wondered what he was doing.

Edward gasped as he felt something moist. Roy was licking his right inner thigh, making Ed blush madly. Roy had never done this to him before, so it was a new experience.

Roy then started to nip and suck at it. Ed tried to muffle his moans by covering his mouth with both hands, but they were still very audible. Ed closed his eyes and Roy's were clouded with lust.

Then out of nowhere, Al slammed the door open and entered the office.

"Hi, Nii-san! I'm...! Back?" Al said confused as he stared at the two.

Breda and Falman, who were standing behind Alphonse, snickered at the awkward position the two State Alchemists were found in.

Roy sat up and looked at the three unexpected guests.

"A-A-Al! Uh, did you enjoy yourself?" Ed asked as he put his legs together and blushed.

"Um, yeah. I'll be reading in our room." Al told Ed as he hastily walked away.

Roy got up and cleared his throat. "Breda, Falman, get back to work. The same applies to us, FullMetal." the Colonel commanded.

The two men nodded, closed the door, and walked away. Edward got up and collected the papers that had scattered to the floor.

Edward and Roy had been working for a few minutes when Roy decided to start a conversation.

"So FullMetal."

"Hm?"

"What happened? I thought you didn't want to wear _female _clothes." Roy asked with a smirk.

Ed looked away embarrassed "Winry bought me all these girl clothes. And then she hid all my guy clothes that no longer fit me properly. She even had my top fitted properly. It's a bit tight, but it doesn't matter."

"Hm." was Roy's reply before the two went back to work.

* * *

Work was finally over for the day. Ed told his brother he'd walk around Central for a bit.

"Man, that was embarrassing when Al saw me like that. I bet it freaked him out." Ed mumbled as he walked.

The sidewalks were surprisingly quiet. As Ed was walking by an alley, a hand grabbed his mouth from behind.

"Mmrph!"

Ed was thrown to a wall. He looked to see three men standing in front of him.

"Time to collect our prize." one of them said with a large grin.

The one with blue hair grabbed Ed's hands, preventing him from using any alchemy. The one with green hair leaned down. He started to pull Ed's top off.

"Let go of me! You-!"

Ed was cut off as the man kissed him. His hand slipped down to the skirt, giving up momentarily on getting the shirt off. Something finally clicked into Ed's mind.

'Oh gosh. I'm going to get raped!'

Edward thrusts his leg up, hitting the man hard in the stomach. The man pulled away, painfully holding his stomach. The man pulled away, painfully holding his stomach. Ed then threw his head back, smacking the other man. He lost his grip on Ed. As the purple haired man lunged forward to stop the kid from running away, Ed transmuted his blade and, using the non-sharp side, threw the man off.

Ed ran down the sidewalk. He slowed to a walk and rubbed his shoulder.

"Tch. Just how old were those men? Frickin' pedophiles."

Ed kept walking before realizing what he said.

"Wait a minute...Roy is about fifteen years older than me. Wouldn't that make him a pedophile too...?"

Ed paused.

"No! That's different! Roy and I love each other." he said as he walked back to headquarters.

* * *

"Welcome back Nii-san." Al greeted while putting his book down.

"Hey Al." Ed replied flopping on the bed.

"What happened to your wrists?" Al asked curiously.

"Hm?" Ed looked at his wrists. The man had such a tight grip that it left bruise marks. "Well..."

And Ed explained the little alley incident to his brother.

* * *

Yup, chapter end.

Me: Hey Al, better not tell Mustang 'bout d alley. He'll get overprotective and act like a mother hen. xD

Ok. R&R please.

…

Hey, wait a minute. Why don't I have more reviews? _ I saw how many of you added this story to your favorites and story alert. So review. Mwahahaha! :)

Besides, I have no clue what to put for the next chapter. Ideas please. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Enjoy. ^_^

Oh, there's a (corny) smutty adult scene in the beginning. :3

* * *

_It was late at night when Ed walked into Roy's office._

"_What brings you here Edward?" asked the Colonel. He called him Edward when the two were alone._

"_Just thought I entertain you a bit. You're always stressed at work." said Ed with his usual smile._

_Ed's red coat fell to the floor, and the boy approached his superior with a light blush on his face. He leaned in front of Roy, who was sitting in his chair._

_Ed unzipped the Colonel's pants and worked his way around the boxers. He then started to lick and suck at Roy's member._

"_Nku..." Ed whispered as he continued to suck._

_Ed continued this action for quite some time. _

_Roy's hand trembled slightly and clenched the arm of the chair tightly as he came into his subordinate's mouth._

"_Guh..." Ed swallowed the liquid, but some missed and ran down his mouth. _

"_Good boy. You've gotten good at this." Roy complimented with a smirk._

"_Shut up bastard." Ed replied as he wiped his mouth. "Anyway, I'm going back to my room. I told Al I would visit you for a bit, since you're still working."_

_Ed bent down to pick up his coat. Roy got up and grabbed Ed from behind, his hand landing on Ed's crotch._

"_What are you doing?" Ed stammered as he blushed._

_Roy grabbed Ed's arm and pinned him to the desk._

_Roy leaned over Ed. Roy undid the belt buckle and unbuttoned the pants. He slipped his hand inside Ed's boxers._

"_Ahh... Uh... Roy..." moaned Ed. He blushed and tilted his head to the right._

_Roy tugged off Ed's boots. In a swift motion, he pulled off the black pants and boxers. Roy grabbed Ed's member with his left hand and pumped slightly. Using his right hand, he teased the entrance with his fingers._

"_Mmm...Nck...Uh..." Ed moaned again as his blush deepened. He put his hand over his mouth, even though no one else could hear them. "Ah...Colonel..."_

_Roy smiled. Ed's legs bent and Roy settle in between his legs. Roy continued to pump his member._

"_Hah! Ah! Ahh!" Edward exclaimed a little later as he came, spilling the liquid onto the Colonel's hand. _

_Ed leaned over onto his side, panting with a blush on his face. Roy lightly kissed Ed's human kneecap and removed the glove on his right hand. He grabbed a bottle of lube from his pocket and put some on his fingers._

"_Colo... !"_

_Ed gasped as he felt something enter him._

"_Ack! Colonel! What the hell are you doing?" Ed exclaimed as he looked down with a blush._

"_What? It's moist. It's not that painful is it?" asked Roy._

"_Ahhh!"_

_Roy added another finger and pumped in and out._

"_Ngh..Ahh!" Ed yelled as he threw his head back. _

_Roy stopped and pulled his fingers out. Ed's eyes were cloudy as Roy gently turned him over, leaning over him. Ed lied his head down and rested._

"_My finger is just the start you know. Did you think I'd stop there, FullMetal?" commented Roy._

"_A-ass! Don't say stupid things!" replied Ed._

_Roy reached down to Ed's member. "You're still hard huh? Are you excited because it's not over?"_

_Roy then threw off his boxers and entered Ed._

"_Urk..."_

"_That's all of it." said Roy._

"_It hurts..." whispered Ed._

_Roy leaned down and ran kisses down the boy's neck. He started to suck on one sensitive spot, leaving a hickey. "Make sure you can 'get up' when we're finished alright Ed?"_

* * *

"NOOOOO!" yelled Ed as he sat up quickly.

_KLANK! _The sound of Ed's head colliding with metal rang throughout the tiny room.

"Owwww!" Ed whined as he held his painful head.

"What was that for, Nii-san? I was just telling you to 'get up'." asked Al.

Ed looked at Al. "Oh. Sorry about that Al, you surprised me." Ed apologized.

Ed felt something wet between his legs and blushed. 'Oh great. I'm turned on by a wet dream I had with Roy...in my male body.' Ed thought to himself.

"Something the matter Nii-san?" asked Al, noticing the blush.

"Er...it's nothing. I'm gonna shower real quick." said Ed as he grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"M-Mustang, you bastard. It...it's the middle of the day. Ngh...ahh..." Ed tried to complain as he moaned.

Ed and Roy were alone in the Colonel's office. Roy had decided to take a little break from his paperwork and attack Ed's neck.

Ed leaned down further into the comfy couch. "Ah...ah..."

"FullMetal..." Roy whispered as he went to attack other parts of Ed's neck.

Roy slipped one hand underneath Ed's shirt. The way Roy's hand glided softly over the skin made Ed shiver. While doing this, Roy left Ed's neck and instead trapped him in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Heymans Breda raised his hand to knock on the closed wooden door. Standing next to him was Vato Falman holding a stack of papers.

"Mmm...Mustang, touch me lower..." moaned someone in the office. The two soldiers could hear it clearly.

"Hmm, FullMetal...you mean here?" replied someone with an older voice.

"Ah! Please..."

Breda and Falman glanced uneasily at each other.

"Should we knock?" asked Breda.

"Of course. How else are we going to let the Colonel know we're here to give him more paperwork?" replied Falman.

"Well it's just...they seem, you know, _busy_." emphasized Breda.

"They'll stop. Just knock." said Falman.

* * *

Ed had been stripped down to his undergarments while Roy was still fully dressed. The Colonel continued to tease the young State Alchemist by touching sensitive areas of his body.

Roy leaned down and ran kisses down Ed's body, paying particular attention to his sensitive stomach.

_Knock knock._

The two State Alchemists jumped, ceasing their actions. Roy got up and Ed put on his top and skirt. Roy answered when Ed was dressed.

"Come in." Roy said as he sat down in his chair, gaining his composure.

Breda and Falman entered. They looked at the couch to see Ed putting on his stocking and flats.

"Is this...a bad time?" asked Breda.

"Not at all. Now what do you need?" asked Roy.

"We came to drop off some more paperwork." answered Falman.

"Great." Roy said sarcastically. "Bring them here."

Falman handed the papers to the Colonel.

"You're dismissed."

Breda and Falaman saluted before leaving the office, and closing the door.

The two State Alchemists went back to work.

"You've got to stop doing that in the day Colonel. First Al interrupts and now two of your soldiers interrupt us. Save it for night." commented Ed as he worked on his paperwork.

"Alright FullMetal. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I don't think you're brother would appreciate hearing your lustful moans and seeing clothes scattered on the floor. And our bodies pressed together, skin exposed..." Roy fantasized with a smirk.

Ed blushed a million different shades of red. "Moron. I didn't mean it like that! I was referring to the teasing and stuff!" defended Ed.

Roy chuckled as he turned his attention to his unfinished work.

* * *

Ed slumped into the soft warm bed.

"How was your day Nii-san?" asked Al.

Ed groaned into the pillow. "Boring hours of paperwork and paperwork and friggin' paperwork!"

"Oh. Maybe you'll have a better day tomorrow." Al said hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ed replied before falling asleep.

* * *

Ed dragged his feet to the Colonel's office. He didn't have an office of his own, and working in his room would make him sleepy.

"Yo, FullMetal." greeted Roy.

"Yo." replied Ed.

Ed also greeted Hawkeye, Fuery, Breda, and Falman who were in the room.

A few hours had passed. Ed was getting impatient, still not used to all the paperwork.

"Dammit...all this paperwork is starting to piss me off..." Ed muttered angrily.

Hawkeye looked up from her work. "Why don't we all take a break sometime and relax at the beach for a day or two?"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." pondered Falman.

"Yeah. And Black Hayate could come too, just for the heck of it." suggested Fuery.

"What do you think Colonel?" asked Breda.

Roy glanced up. "It's a good idea, I'll admit that. But Ed's automail might get damaged and rust if it comes in contact with water, and Al's bloodseal could get damaged. Plus, we'll have to keep a good watch on Ed with him being small. We don't want him, or anyone, getting lost."

Ed's lip twitched before he reacted. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET, WHO CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL, HE CAN SINK INTO THE SAND, AND WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN HE DOESN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING OR WORRY ABOUT DROWNING 'CAUSE HE'S SO MICROSCOPIC, HE CAN BREATHE OXYGEN ATOMS THROUGH THE WATER?" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ehe, calm down sir..." Fuery said nervously.

"I wasn't mocking your height. It's just a precaution." Roy said calmly as he sipped his coffee.

Ed's face flushed before quickly turning his head the other way. "Colonel bastard" he muttered as he got up. "I'm gonna hang out with Al for a bit. See ya."

* * *

Ed walked into the tiny room. Al was reading another alchemy book on the couch.

"Hi Nii-san." Al greeted putting down his thick book.

"Hey Al. How you been today?" replied Ed.

"I'm doing good. Are you sure you should be here? I thought you have work."

"Break. I need some time away from the bastard too." Ed said with a smirk.

"Oh, ok. So anything interesting today?" asked Al.

"Well, Hawkeye suggested we all go to the beach sometime. But then Roy mentioned it might not be good for your bloodseal or my automail. And then he called me short..." Ed replied as he clenched his fist.

"I thought I heard some yelling." Al joked.

"Shush you." said Ed as playfully punched Al's arm.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while. Al stared out the window and Ed closed his eyes as he sank into the bed.

"Do you want to go to the library to research some more?" Al asked after a bit.

Ed lazily opened one eye. "Sure. Let's check out some books and go to that room we always use."

"Mm-hmm." Al nodded.

So, the two brothers went to the library to check out some books. They researched more on alchemy, paying particular attention to anything else that could possibly restore their bodies, besides the Philosopher's Stone they now promised to not use. They also looked for ways for Ed to return to being a guy.

* * *

Chapter end. :P

Ok, R&R. Of course, anything is welcome in the reviews.

Sorry it took longer than usual to update. I had a bit lack of motivation, and then I had to get some stupid cold.

I used a _very_ long Ed rant in this chapter. :3 Do any of you recognize where it's from? … Ok, I'll tell you. It's a video on YouTube called "Ed's Longest Short Rant". (I don't Youtube, lol) It's something that Vic Mignogna said at an anime con or something, and it's hilarious! :) For all of you who don't know, Vic Mignogna is the awesome English voice actor of Edward Elric.

One more thing. The craziest idea just popped into my head; Roy persuading Ed to go to high school. Yeah...a bit lame. xD Well uh, tell me if you guys think I should/shouldn't go with that idea some time. And now I'm gonna shut up and figure out what to do with the next chapter. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

Oh yeah, I won't update for a bit. I'm going to Minneapolis tomorrow! (Sept. 24, 2010) Whoo!

K, chapter start. Thanks everyone for the reviews and ideas xD

* * *

*gives cookies to all my reviewers*

* * *

Ed was on his back, staring at the blank white ceiling. Underneath him was the comfortable bed. On the bed next to him was Al, still reading whatever book that was.

Edward glanced over to his brother. Al was so engrossed in that thick novel. Ed squinted his eyes to read the title; _Teaching You How To Ride A Horse_. He continued staring at the title, a confused look on his face. "Why would Al be interested in riding a horse? And why would that book be so thick, riding a horse can't be that difficult." Ed murmured to himself.

"Did you say something Nii-san?" Al asked, finally looking up from book.

"Hm? Ah...no. I'll go on a walk for a bit." replied Ed as he got up and left the room.

Al shrugged and continued reading the book after he was certain his older sibling had closed the door. Every now and then, Al would squeak very quickly and quietly. If Al had a body, he would be blushing at the content of the book. Apparently Ed's dirty mind hadn't been activated by the title of the book.

_'Riding A Horse' _ could only mean one thing in this novel. A dirty, erotic book that involved a relationship with two men. One as the 'horse', and the other as the 'trainee'.

Why did Al purchase this book? Well, Ed gave him vague descriptions of sex, and usually wouldn't answer majority of Al's questions. And of course, that included Ed's love life with the Colonel. Then of course, Al started to wonder what intimacy between two men was like, since Ed was _always_ too embarrassed to answer. One day Al came across the book in a bookstore and purchased it.

Of course, now he knew why Ed had been so embarrassed. It wasn't an easy feeling, explaining to your brother how you get intimate with your lover. Now Al wished he hadn't bought the book at all; but no matter what he thought, the young Elric couldn't stop reading the addicting story.

* * *

The day was pretty slow for Edward. He didn't have to do any paperwork today, unlike the Flame Alchemist sitting across from him on the desk. Roy grumbled as he continually signed many, many papers. In the office with him were also Hawkeye, Falman, Breda, and Fuery.

"About the beach idea FullMetal..." Roy started as he leaned back in his chair. "Would you and your brother like to go? We can always stay away from the water."

Ed blinked and looked into the Colonel's eyes. "Well, um...yeah I guess that would be nice..."

"Then it's settled!" Fuery cheered suddenly, more cheers erupting afterward. Riza simply shook her head with a smile; Fuery, Breda, and Falman were just a bit too excited about going to the beach.

"Colonel. May I borrow your lover for most of today?" Hawkeye suddenly asked.

Roy looked confused, but seemed to understand her intentions as he stared into amber eyes. His lips curled inward, hiding the smirk that wanted to glide across his face. "Of course, I don't mind."

"Thank you Colonel." Hawkeye said while saluting. "Of course, is this alright with you?" she asked turning to Edward.

"I don't mind. Just where are we going?" said the young alchemist.

Hawkeye smiled. "You'll see. Now come on."

Ed nodded and followed the woman.

* * *

Hawkeye and Ed had walked into the large mall in Central. Ed stared at all the stores inside, surprised the mall had so much space.

"Let's go here." Hawkeye said as she grabbed Ed and dragged him inside a store. "Wait here." she said after a bit.

Edward waiting by the metal clothes hangers near the female dressing room. That woman sure was taking her time doing something.

Hawkeye came back with a grin on her face. "Ok Ed, go in the dressing room and I'll show you the clothes I picked for you."

He nodded before going inside the stall. Hawkeye shoved the outfits into a shocked face, exited the stall, closed the door, and waited.

Ed was silent as he stood there, staring at the outfits. "These...Did you guys really mean it when you said we're going to the beach? You want...me..to...to...w-w-wear..."

He stared at the first one in his hand. It was a bikini, made especially for those who have an hourglass body shape. It was blue with white polka dots, and was a bit revealing on the bust and legs. Using the female intuition he developed, he knew that he really wanted the bikini and that it was so cute, he wouldn't stop squealing madly, But of course, Ed's consciousness, still believing him to be a guy, wouldn't allow it; no bikinis allowed on this body.

Hawkeye poked her head inside. "You were saying?"

"It's so...you want me to wear..." Ed stared before giggling, that damn female side kicking in. "It's so _cu-ute_~!" he chirped happily, holding the swimsuit close to him. Hawkeye smiled.

Edward stood there clutching the bikini for a while before coming back to his senses. He blushed, embarrassed. "Uh er, I mean...guys don't wear bikinis..." he whispered.

"Edward, you're in a girl's body. Show some of it off, for crying out loud!" Hawkeye joked with a laugh. "Besides, I heard you say it was cute, you know."

Ed looked away. "Fine, I'll try it on."

Edward tried on the bikini and it fit perfectly. So Hawkeye and Ed paid before heading back to headquarters.

* * *

"So Hawkeye actually got you to buy it, hm?" Roy asked with an amused smirk on his face.

"Uh, yeah." replied Ed.

Roy and Ed were alone in the office since everyone else had gone home for the day.

Roy reached into the shopping bag and pulled out the light blue bikini with tiny white polka dots. "Go into my bathroom, I wanna see you try it on, Ed."

Ed blushed. "B-but Roy..." whined Ed. Now that work hours were over, Ed called the Colonel by his first name. Same for Roy.

Ed eventually gave into those eyes. He grabbed the bikini and walked to the office bathroom.

Roy waited for his lover to get done changing. He stared at the bathroom when he heard a door click open. Ed walked out of the bathroom in that stunning bikini. Roy's jaw dropped at the mere sight of it. The way it curved around his body, the clear view of the bust area, the nice ass, the extremely exposed smooth legs.

Edward knew that look and blushed. "Um, I didn't really observe but, do...do you think this makes me look fat?" he whispered in a small voice.

Roy looked into the eyes of the young alchemist. "Of course not. In fact, I would say you're rather _sexy_." he complimented with a grin.

Ed was still blushing. "Th-thanks. But I'm not really that comfortable showing my automail like this..." he started as he looked as his automail limbs.

"Don't worry about it. Anyone who insults you about it gets a taste of Hell from me." Roy growled defensively.

Roy had walked up to Ed and pulled him close. He brushed his lips over Ed's, teasing the younger one by not actually kissing him. His hand ran up the smooth thigh of Ed's leg.

Edward's breath caught in his throat. "You just can't keep your hands off me, can you Roy?" he asked with a light blush. "As much as I like it, you're gonna have to keep your hands off me. I want to be able to go to the beach tomorrow looking decent you know." he said with a smile.

"Alright fine." Roy said. He gave the young alchemist one quick kiss before going back to his paperwork. Ed went in the bathroom to change back. Tonight, Roy, Ed, Al, Hawkeye, Breda, Falman, and Fuery would board the train. The beach was a bit far, but it would be worth it.

* * *

It was the next day, and everyone was already at the beach. They all stayed on the sand. Al and Ed would make sand castles and would have sand ball fights every now and then. Just add some water, and you have a very nice wad of sand to roll up. The group also split up into teams and played volleyball. Of course, Ed made sure to attack the snack shack during the visit. Al also said it was fine for Ed to go into the water with everyone else, so he went. Ed tackled the Colonel, making the both of them fly into the shallow part of the water. Roy's back was on the moist sand, and he propped up his elbows for support. The whole team, even Al, laughed at the position the lovers were in. Yes, Ed had made it a joke to throw the Colonel into the water, but now he was straddling his superior at the waist, and Ed blushed.

The day went by too fast. Thankfully Roy didn't have to get angry, since no one mentioned Ed's automail. Eventually the team left the beach around sunset and boarded the train that went back to Central.

* * *

Yup, there's the next chapter. :)

Sorry for the crappy beach scene. But I had fun writing about Ed in a bikini. xD

Ok, I got some requests (through reviews, inbox, etc) saying that Ed should go back into a guy. I figured out a way. :D But I'm not telling you, mwahahaha. And just so you all know, I plan on writing a future lemon scene. I apologize in advance if it's horrible :P Both ideas probably won't be until a few chapters later.

See ya next time! ^_^

P.S. I get to go to that huge mall in Minneapolis. Even if I'm probably not gonna buy much, I'm really psyched! v Hmm, maybe I can use some of the clothes at the stores for future clothing references.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Haha, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, etc. ^_^ *cough* Even though I have almost no plot to this story *cough*

Missmysteryz: You read my mind lol. I was actually planning to have Ed go through his "time of the month" and have him freak out. xD Hm, Ed explaining his "problem", that should be fun. It'll probably suck but watev. :3

xxedxwinryxx: Lol, niiiiiice :P

Kira Kyuuketsuki: Why thank you. ^_^ Don't worry, I try to update as often as I can.

FullMetalPipsqueakk: I just couldn't resist your idea. Describing clothes can be so fun sometimes. :)

* * *

Ed moaned into his soft, fluffy pillow. He clutched his stomach, hoping the pain would go away.

"Dammit. First I feel wet without even getting turned on, and then I have these fucking cramps." he complained to himself.

Ed told Roy he didn't feel good and decided not to work today. Al went to Central and looked for a pharmacy to buy something that might help ease the pain. The chirps of the coo coo clock told him it was already 4 o'clock.

"I guess I should get up. It's already 4, and Al hasn't returned yet." Ed said reluctantly as he stretched.

He looked at the bed and stared wide-eyed. "What the...?" He paused. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Al, who had just returned, barged the door open. "Nii-san! What's wrong?" he asked worried.

Ed pointed to the spot of the bed he had been sleeping on. "Al! I think something's wrong with me!" he said panicking.

"Nii-san, what are you talking about?" asked Al. He was getting nervous due to the way his brother was panicking.

"Look at that, right there on the bed. I'm bleeding Al! But I don't know where or how!"

Al looked at the bed and then Ed. "Um Nii-san. There's a large red spot on the back of your shorts."

Ed yelped before running around in the room. "Al! What the hell's wrong with me? Why am I bleeding? How am I bleeding? Why the hell do I have flipping cramps? Holy shit I'm gonna go insane!" he yelled in a panicked tone.

Al followed his hysterical brother around the room. "Nii-san, calm down! Maybe we can ask someone! I saw Sergeant Fuery outside not too long ago. Why don't you change into another pair of shorts?"

Ed stopped running. "Um o-ok." he said as he grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom.

Al waited for his brother to return.

"AL!"

"What?" Al asked confused.

"There's blood on my underwear! Holy shit I think I'm still bleeding!" he shrieked in the bathroom.

"Well hurry up and change and we'll ask Fuery." said Al.

Ed stepped out in another pair of shorts. "Is it red?" he asked his brother.

"Um, no. Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Sergeant Major Fuery!" Al called while waving his hand.

Kain Fuery was outside sipping on some soda. "Oh hey Al. Did you need something?"

"Um, Nii-san has this problem and wants to ask you about it." replied Al as Ed was standing next to him looking down.

"What do you need?" asked Fuery.

Fuery took another drink and Ed took a deep breath. "Well you see, I've been bleeding quite a bit from down _there_." Ed said embarrassed.

Fuery spit out whatever was in his mouth. Ed had to dodge it to avoid getting wet. "You're what?"

Ed looked at him. "D-did I say something wrong? You're not gonna tell me I got some disease that has no cure are you?" he said worried.

"Ah, no. It's just...you better talk to a female about this. Ask Hawkeye about it."

"Um ok thanks." Ed said as he and Al went to the Colonel's office.

* * *

Ed walked right on in without even knocking.

"Hello FullMetal. Are you up to working again?" greeted Roy.

"No." Ed said bluntly. "Um, can I talk to you about something Hawkeye?"

"Of course. What is it?" asked Riza.

"Well, I mentioned it to Fuery and he kinda freaked out and said I should talk to you about it." Ed recalled.

Riza blinked a few times. "Ok, let's go my room Ed. It's probably a female thing. Sorry Alphonse, you're going to have to stay with the Colonel."

Al nodded and the two females headed of to Riza's room.

"So, what's wrong Ed?" she asked as she sat on her bed. Riza motioned for Ed to sit next to her, but he declined.

"Well um. I think something's wrong with me. I'm bleeding!" Ed attempted to explain. "There was blood on the bed and my underwear had blood and and and dammit something's wrong!"

Riza smiled. She grabbed a towel and put it on the bed. "Sit here on the towel first of all."

"Huh? But I might..."

"Bleed on it? That's fine. Now sit."

Ed sat next to Riza. Riza had to explain female puberty to a very clueless Ed. In the end, he just borrowed some 'feminine napkins' from Riza since he was too embarrassed to go to the store and buy some.

"It feels weird walking with this female whatever-the-hell-it's-called." complained Ed.

"Don't worry. Once you get your male body back you won't have to worry about this."

"Oh hell yeah!" cheered Ed as he punched the air.

"Don't be too active Ed, you might bleed more. And remember; absolutely NO sex!"

Ed blushed. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

* * *

Ed was in Roy's room. Roy ordered some pizza and invited Ed over, knowing he loved the stuff. The two were finished eating and were now just talking.

"So what did you talk to Hawkeye about?" asked Roy.

"Just...female stuff." replied Ed.

"Oh. I see then." Roy said with a huge smirk.

"Roy, why are you smiling like that? It's creep-EEP!" Ed exclaimed suddenly as Roy picked him up bridal style.

Roy gently tossed Ed onto the middle of the bed. He quickly took off his socks and climbed over Ed. Ed blushed madly, realizing just what Roy wanted.

"Come on, take it off." Roy growled as he licked Ed's neck. Roy carressed Ed's waist, knowing it sent shivers down his spine while moving to suck on Ed's earlobe.

"Ngh...Roy wait...I can't..."

Roy stopped and looked at Ed. "What, we always did it, Ed. Don't tell me you're embarrassed now that you have a female body."

"Well, yeah I'm embarrassed. Wait, that's not the point." Ed corrected as he shook his head.

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"It's just..." Ed blushed. "I-I can't. I just can't!"

"Tell me Ed." Roy demanded. "I'll keep teasing you if you don't."

"It's...I..." Ed blushed. "It's that damn 'time of the month' for females!"

Roy stared at him. He snickered before bursting out laughing. "So-so you got all the female things too huh Ed? Geez."

"Don't laugh, it's not funny! I hate having a girl's body. It's too complicated." Ed complained.

"Alright alright. I expect you to be on this bed in one week." Roy said with a smirk as he raised one finger. Ed just simply blushed again.

* * *

K, R&R. ^_^

Next: I will (attempt) to use the other idea by Missmysteryz. There will also be other stuff, _maybe_.

Bleh, the sex explanation was crappy. Sorry about that, but I didn't know how to word it -.-

Reviews are loved. Peace out pplz!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, next chapter!

Mmm, I'm going to save your other idea for a later chapter, Missmysteryz. I think I know a good place for it.

FullMetalPipsqueakk: Haha, ok I'll use some of your ideas in this chapter. Hopefully it'll make sense.

Purishirakun, xxedxwinryxx, Kira Kyuuketsuki: Hehe. :3

lumierediva: Glad to know I have some humor. :3 Longer chapters? Yikes...I'll try though.

Thanks again to everyone who reads! I'll warn you, this chapter is a bit cheesy. :P

* * *

It was a normal Saturday evening. Roy and Ed were holding hands, walking down the illuminated sidewalk.

"Thanks again for the dinner." Ed said with a smile. "Hope I wasn't too expensive." he joked.

"Of course Ed. Besides, I already knew to bring plenty of money when I offered to take you to the restaurant. It's rather cute the way you scarf down the food." Roy said with a grin.

Ed blushed and bumped him playfully. "Oh hush you. Now entertain me for a bit while we're walking."

"Alright. How about a joke Havoc told me once?"

"Sure. Go on Roy."

"Ok. So there are three women eating ice cream." Roy glanced at Ed, who had started to make a pouting face. "Don't get jealous Ed, it's not a true story." he chuckled.

Ed blushed. "I'm not jealous. Now continue."

"One of them was licking it, the second one was sucking it, and the third one was biting it. Which one of them is married?"

Ed stared blankly at him as they continued to walk. "Um. Th-the one sucking it?" he asked shyly.

A mischievous grin swept across across Roy's face. "I like the way you're thinking Ed. But no, it's the one that has a ring on her ring finger."

Ed looked away. "That wasn't fair, making me think like that! Tell me another joke."

Roy stopped another smirk that wanted to appear on his face. "What's worst than getting raped by Jack the Ripper?"

Ed shot a glance at Roy. He had an uneasy feeling where this was going. "I don't know..."

"Getting fingered by Captain Hook."

"Roy!" Ed shrieked. "Stop making sexual jokes! I know you want to do me sometime in my female body but come on!" he whispered embarrassed.

"You're so cute when you blush Ed."

"Shut up." Ed replied blushing.

"Would one more be alright with you? I have a million of these jokes, but this one is especially for you."

"No."

"Come on Ed."

Ed paused. "Fine. Don't be surprised if I don't wanna talk to you for a month."

"Here's the joke. Why are women like Kentucky Fried Chicken?"

"Are you making fun of me 'cause I eat a lot?" Ed asked with a frown.

"Of course not."

"Well, I don't know the answer. And stop smirking like that, it's creepy!"

"After you've finished with the thigh and breasts, all you have left is a greasy box to put your bone in." Roy whispered in Ed's ear.

Ed blushed brightly and shoved Roy away. "You're such a pervert you know that. Geez, I'm leaving." he said as he quickly walked ahead.

"Ah Ed, look out." Roy tried calling to the young alchemist.

"Mrph." Ed said suddenly. He was so intent on walking away from Roy, he hadn't noticed that someone, a woman, was in front of him.

"Watch it kid." the woman said as she rubbed her arm.

Ed ignored the 'short' comment. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized.

"Sorry about that Miss." Roy said as he approached the two of them. He turned his attention to Ed. "You have to stop running off like that you know."

Ed was about to say something when the woman interrupted. "It's been a while, hasn't it Roy?" the woman asked in, what she thought, a seductive tone. Roy glanced at the woman and mentally groaned. This woman was one of his many ex-girlfriends. Ed suddenly felt very insecure around the woman.

Roy put his arm around Ed's waist, making him feel slightly better. "Yes, it has been a while." Roy replied emotionless.

"Aren't you a bit old to be running around with her?" the woman asked, pointing to Ed.

"It's none of your concern whether I date Roy or not." Ed defended. He didn't like this woman.

"Well aren't you a smart alack. Look girl, I don't know what Roy sees in you but he's just using you. I still belong to him." she said with a smirk.

"What was that?" Ed growled angrily.

The woman slapped Ed across the face, leaving him stunned. "You should respect your elders more."

The woman turned her attention back to Roy. Roy was fuming. He was going to get back at her when a pleading look from Ed told Roy that he didn't want Roy to start a fight with her. "How about it Roy? I can reserve one of the rooms of the hotel I work in tomorrow night." she grinned slyly.

"No thanks. I have someone who actually loves me for who I am, not because of my body, benefits, or money." Roy said as he walked, dragging Ed with him.

The two walked in silence for a bit. "Tch. She ruined my mood." Ed complained as he rubbed his face. The large, red mark was clearly visible on his cheek. "What was she, one of your exes?"

"Yes, another one of those woman who don't give a damn about my personality." Roy admitted. "Maybe that's why I didn't date any women for a while. Then again, the guys can be just as bad."

Ed smiled. "You're so silly."

"Am I?" he asked, playing along. Roy gently pushed Ed to the tree behind him. He kissed his young lover passionately, coaxing Ed's tongue to come out and play. Their tongues fought for a bit, before Roy won and slipped his tongue inside. Ed blushed and mewled as he twirled his fingers in Roy's soft hair. It was a quiet night by the park, so no one else was there to see them.

Roy pulled back and looked at Ed's eyes. "Feel better?" he asked.

Ed looked up at Roy with those bashful eyes. "Y-yeah..."

Roy leaned down to Ed's neck. "Roy?" Ed whispered quietly. He gasped and his knees threatened to buck as Roy started to lightly kiss his neck. His neck was so sensitive; Ed was always at Roy's mercy when he did that.

"Ngh..." he whispered quietly in a voice much higher than usual.

"Why are you on a tree with your head on her neck, mister?"

Roy pulled back so Ed could turn his head. The two looked down. Standing in front of them was a young girl. She looked at them with innocent eyes and held her teddy bear.

"We got caught...by a little kid..." Ed muttered to Roy. "She has to be at least six years old."

A woman came running up to them. "Alice." she said while picking up the girl. "I told you before, you shouldn't bother other people." she said gently. She looked at the alchemists with a confused look on her face. It didn't take a rocket scientist for someone to figure out the two alchemists had such a large difference in age. In fact, it looked like the female was still a teenager... "Um. Are you by any chance...your ages..." she asked while trying to hide her disapproval of the couple.

"Shit, run." Roy hissed at Ed, knowing the woman would love to beat the crap out of Roy for being attracted to a teen. The two of them dashed out of the park as if they wouldn't be able to see a tomorrow.

The young girl blinked. "Mama, what's 'shit'?"

* * *

Roy and Ed were trying to catch their breath as they leaned against a wall.

"We wouldn't have been caught if you hadn't started kissing my neck." Ed tried to pout while panting.

"It did make you feel somewhat better you know." negotiate Roy.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm hungry, buy a snack Roy." Ed said bluntly.

"We just ate Ed..."

"Running uses up energy." defended Ed.

"Fine. Any kind of _cravings_ you have, miss Ed." Roy joked.

Ed blushed. "Oh shut up. And I want beef jerky."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Stay here. I'll get some." he said as he walked into the nearby supermarket.

Roy came out a few minutes earlier and Ed happily took the beef jerky from him. "Thanks." he said as he chewed on it.

The two talked as they walked down the nearly empty sidewalk. Ed was chewing his beef jerky when he heard a loud _BOKI_.

"Ow!" he exclaimed loudly. His hand flew to his left cheek.

"Ed? What's wrong?" Roy asked alarmed.

"Ow, fuck. My tooth..."

"Let me see." said Roy. He tilted Ed's head upward and Ed opened his mouth. He pushed the lip back a bit and looked at the upper teeth on the left side. "Hmm, that doesn't look too good."

"What is it?" Ed asked when Roy let go.

Roy paused. "Your tooth is cracked."

"Argh, dammit." Ed muttered when Roy let him go.

"I'm going to make an emergency appointment tomorrow for you so the dentist can look at it. They might have to pull it. They're use anesthetic and then the thing they use to pull it out..." Roy planned.

"NO!" yelled Ed.

Roy stared at him confused. "Come on Ed, you have to. At least let them look at it."

"But they might have to pull it out. Before they do that, they have to make it numb. I don't like needles Roy..." whined Ed.

"You'll get to eat all the ice cream you want. Do it for me Ed."

Ed looked away. "Ok, fine. I'll go to the dentist."

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." Ed muttered quietly.

Roy and Ed were in the plain room. The dentist was preparing the materials needed while his assistant was preparing himself.

The dentist lowered the seat and asked Ed to open his mouth. "You can close your eyes if you want." he told the 'female'. Ed just nodded before closing his eyes. "Now this may sting a bit."

The dentist put the needle in Ed's mouth. Ed tensed up and squeezed his eyes tight. The anesthetic seemed to go on endlessly. The dentist then injected more in other spots nearby. Just how much was in there?

"And that's it. I'm going to let the anesthetic do its work, so just wait here for a few minutes." the dentist instructed. "Thankfully, it was a baby tooth."

"I still have baby teeth?" Ed asked. It was difficult to talk. The substance the dentist applied using a q-tip and the anesthetic was starting to take effect. It felt weird for the upper left of his mouth to be so numb.

"Just that one. And I need you to fill out some paperwork, Sir." said the dentist.

"Of course." Roy replied as he took the clipboard from the man.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your relation to her?" asked the dentist, obviously referring to Edward.

Roy stopped writing. There was no need to tell him they were lovers; it might freak him out. "I'm his-uh, her superior." he said calmly.

The dentist stared a bit, noticing that Roy said 'his'. "Superior? As in the military?"

"Yes."

"Someone your age is already in the military? I must say, I'm surprised."

* * *

"Alright. Are you ready?"

Ed quickly nodded his head.

"Close your eyes if you want. There's going to be some pressure."

Ed closed his eyes. He tensed again as he felt pressure on the area his tooth was in. The dentist was gently moving it back and forth, using something that reminded Ed of pliers.

"Done." the dentist said a few seconds later.

Ed opened his eyes and blinked a bit. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be. So the two of them left the room and Roy payed. Ed made sure to keep his tooth as a reminder.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it Ed?" Roy asked when they were outside.

Ed slowly shook his head. The dentist put a gauze pad in his mouth and told Ed to try not to talk. He also instructed what Ed could and couldn't do.

"At least it's in the back so the missing tooth isn't that noticeable. And the permanent tooth was already starting to come out." said Roy.

Ed smiled in agreement.

* * *

It was morning the next day. Ed was chowing down soft ice cream sandwiches as Roy ate scrambled eggs.

"Be careful not to chew on your left side." reminded Roy.

"Yeah I know." Ed said with ice cream in his mouth. A bit had melted and ran out the corner of his lip.

"You missed some." Roy said as he leaned over and licked the ice cream off Ed's face.

Ed blushed. "Flirt." he joked before attacking another box that contained 12 ice cream sandwiches.

* * *

Yay, another chapter completed.

R&R. I love hearing stuff from you guys. It makes me feel like I can actually do something that's entertaining. ^_^

Ok. _Boki_ is a Japanese onomatopoeia for _cracking_.

Hopefully this chapter was a bit longer...it probably didn't make a difference. -_-

Ah yes, the baby tooth cracking. It's a true story. :P The tooth hurt so damn bad, and it happened at school too. o.O The needle for the anesthetic felt very weird. Then five days later I had to get another one pulled out... , wait that's not relevant. Anywoo, have any of you experienced just how weird it feels when part of your mouth and lip is numb? It annoys the crap outta me, hehe. I still refuse to eat beef jerky. :)

Extra note: I'm getting lots of schoolwork now. -_- So reviews may be a bit slower. Thx again to all my readers!


	8. Chapter 8

The next chapter is here! Celebrate with me, whoo! (you don't have to lol :P)

lumierediva: Yup. My friend actually told those jokes to me. I'm like "you have a sick and corny sense of humor," and he replied "_exactly_." :P

rinpup14: Hm, Roy getting Ed as a girl? If you mean something sexual, then oooh yeaaah. :D It might be crappy, but I will do the best I can! (Not this chapter, but definitely in the future)

Kira Kyuuketsuki: Lol. No problem.

Kyrie-Elrik: Nyeh, ouch. My cousin had her wisdom teeth pulled out a while ago. She was in a lot of pain and stuff.

FullMetalPipsqueakk: Haha well, I just felt like Ed being the one getting slapped. I have no clue why, lol. Maybe I'll have Ed smack Roy or something. Um, I try to take all the lovely ideas you guys give me, and then throw in ideas of my own. I don't recall anyone suggesting it so...I think it's safe to say the getting caught idea was mine. :] (I think...Please correct me if I'm wrong. I would hate to steal someone's idea)

Missmysteryz, Xx-animeaddict-xX: Hehe. :3

Ok, there's gonna be 2 adult stuff in this chapter. :) Not sure if you'd consider it a lemon though...

* * *

It had been a week since Roy told Ed to 'be in bed with him in a week'. Still embarrassed, Ed always avoided situations where Roy hinted going to his room.

Now he was in a dilemma. Clothes.

"Fuck..." Ed muttered angrily under his breath.

Bright blue electrifying bolts scattered from the ground.

"Too small..."

Another flash of blue lights.

"Too loose..."

More flashes of light flew inside the room.

"Huh? What the hell is this shit?"

Ed clapped his hands together yet again, and touched the clothes lying on the floor.

"Dammit! Now it's too big!" he complained loudly. "I'm the FullMetal Alchemist and I can't do something as simple as this!"

Al walked over to his brother. "Nii-san, maybe you should have someone help you fit it. Alchemy can't do everything you know."

"Yeah yeah, I know. But who do I ask? Hawkeye has already done a lot, and I'm not gonna drag Winry all the way out here just to help me with some clothes."

"What about the Colonel?" Al suggested.

Ed blinked a few times. "Alright..."

Ed picked up the phone and asked Roy to come over during his lunch. "Well, now we have to wait for the bastard, Al."

Al just nodded.

* * *

"So what do you need Ed?" Roy asked as he entered the room. He eyed the teen; Ed was just wearing a white skin tight tank-top and green shorts. He could see the excellent view of the outline of Ed's breast, and saw the blue strap of the bra slightly showing.

"Can you help me fit these clothes? No matter how much I try, I can never get the damn thing right. Too small, too big, some random shit I don't even have a name for, it's always wrong." Ed admitted.

A smile crept onto Roy's face. "Of course I'll help you Ed. But of course, you do remember the fundamentals of equivalent exchange, correct?"

Ed frowned. "Fine. You help me and I'll do what you consider an equivalent exchange."

"What do you have in mind Colonel?" asked Al.

"Sorry, it's a surprise. Come on Ed. The materials I need are in my room." Roy said. "Grab the clothes and follow me."

Ed grabbed the clothes he needed and followed Roy into his room.

Roy stared at the mountain of clothes Ed brought him.

"FullMetal..." he started.

"I hate skirts, so I kinda tried changing them into pants. But as you can see it's in-between. And the tops are too tight, I want them looser." Ed explained.

"This is going to take a lot of my time." said Roy as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, too bad. You said you would help. So when you're done just tell me what you have in mind as an equivalent exchange." said Ed.

"Alright." Roy sighed as he grabbed all the materials he needed.

"Do I get a hint?" Ed asked hopefully.

Roy smirked. "This is going to take a lot of my personal time, so it'll be something that will take up your time as well."

"That's not a very good hint." Ed pouted.

"Hush now FullMetal. Now get out, I have work to do." Roy said with a grin.

Ed dragged his feet out of Roy's room, mumbling incoherent words.

* * *

Another week had passed, and Roy had finally finished adjusting all the clothes Ed left him. Ed walked into Roy's room with a cheerful smile.

"Hey Roy! I see you got the clothes done." he said excitedly.

"Yes, I did Ed. And it was a hassle too! I kept messing up." admitted Roy. "Now go in the bathroom and see if they fit."

Ed dashed into the bathroom holding a top and a pair of pants. After a minute or so, Ed yelled, "They fit perfectly! Thanks a bunch Roy."

"That's good." Roy replied as he sat on the couch drinking a cup of water.

"So. What do you have in mind?" Ed asked as he came out of the bathroom in the new outfit. He walked in front of the Colonel. "You know, the exchange thing."

Roy grabbed Ed and flipped him onto the couch, his water left abandoned on the coffee table. Ed blushed as Roy settled comfortably in his bent legs. "Never mind that, I'll tell you later. Let's just enjoy ourselves for a bit." Roy said before planting a kiss on Ed's lips.

Ed kissed back. _As long as it's just kissing._ He thought to himself.

Roy's left hand slipped under Ed's shirt, ghosting over the alchemist's skin. Ed shivered at the contact and let out a soft moan as Roy kissed down his jawline and sucked on his neck.

"Roy...was this the 'surprise' you planned?" Ed asked before another moan left his mouth.

"Maybe." Roy smirked as his right hand traveled down to the hem of Ed's black pants. He unbuttoned it before slowly slipping his hand inside the frilly underwear. Roy's finger brushed over a certain spot, and Ed closed his eyes, his blush creeping further across his face.

"Oh...uhm..." Ed moaned quietly with a shaky breath.

"Sensitive, are we?" Roy asked with a grin as he moved his finger in slow, small circles.

Ed tilted his head back slightly. He spread out his legs more, giving Roy more room. He could feel himself getting wet. "R-Roy..." he whispered as that tingly feeling surged through him. "Th-that's so...neh. Oh gosh, don't stop." he said blushing more.

Roy leaned down to kiss Ed's lower neck, his finger never stopping. Only when Ed started to entangle his hands in Roy's hair did Roy quicken the pace of his finger a bit. Ed left his mouth hanging open and moaned again, his breathing become slightly faster. "Ah, uhm..." It just felt so good.

Roy removed his hand and tapped his fingers together. "See how wet you are Ed?" Roy smirked as he showed Ed the large amount of the substance on his fingers. Ed just blushed. He wanted to say something, but couldn't. He just panted slightly. It had been a while since Roy touched Ed like that. It left Ed feeling hot, and wanting more.

"W-why'd you stop?" Ed asked between slight pants.

"Because I wanted to. Besides, I have something else planned." Roy replied with a smirk.

"Can't you touch me there again?" Ed pleaded as he pulled Roy closer to his body.

"Not now Ed." said Roy as he pecked a kiss on Ed's cheek. He got up and folded the clothes Roy had adjusted. "Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you what I have in mind for our little exchange."

Ed nodded before grabbing the clothes and leaving the room, a blush still tainted on his face and that nagging wet feeling in his pants.

* * *

"Hi Nii-san." greeted Al as he folded the laundry. He noticed the clothes Ed was holding. "Was the Colonel able to adjust them properly?"

"Y-yeah..." Ed stammered as he put the clothes in the drawers.

"Did you and Roy do something? You're blushing a lot, Nii-san."

Ed nearly jumped out of his skin. "Dammit. I can't tell Al what _really_ happened." Ed mumbled to himself.

"Nii-san?" asked Al, not understanding what his brother was whispering.

"Um...uh...it's nothing! Nothing happened Al! Just some kissing, you know, lovers always do that." Ed stammered nervously. "I'm...going to take a shower now." he said before grabbing clothes and running to the bathroom; nearly running into the bathroom door.

Al stared at the closed bathroom door confused. "O...k?"

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Roy heard a knock on his door. Today was his day off, and he was resting on the couch. He set his book down and opened the door, glad to see his young lover.

"I'm here." Ed announced as he walked inside. He closed the door. "Tell me, what do you have planned Roy?"

"Just wait here. I'll show you in a bit." Roy said before walking off into the bathroom.

Ed heard the sound of running water, but thought nothing of it. He waited patiently for Roy.

"Ed come here." Roy called from inside the bathroom.

Ed walked in and closed the door before looking at his surroundings. The tub was filled with steamy water. Roy was shirtless as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with a smirk. "This is what I had in mind FullMetal."

"You...I..." Ed blushed. "No way in hell!"

"Come on Ed." said Roy as he wrapped his arms around Ed's waist from behind. "Just this once? I'll close my eyes as you step into the tub if you want."

"H-how is this equivalent?" stammered Ed.

"I don't know about you, but I take my time while I take a bath." Roy replied smirking.

Ed hesitated for a bit. "Fine. You get in first, close your eyes, and then I'll get in."

Roy kissed Ed's head. "Alright."

Roy let go and undressed. Ed blushed as he watched. No matter how many times he had seen Roy's body, he would always blush. Roy stepped into the tub and closed his eyes. "My eyes are closed Ed." Roy said as he leaned back.

Ed let his clothes fall to the floor, the cold air sending goosebumps down his arms. He climbed into the tub and settled between the Roy's legs; his back facing Roy.

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's waist. "May I open now?"

"Sure..." Ed stammered.

Roy opened his eyes and leaned on Ed's shoulder. "You have a nice body." he said, making Ed blush.

"Whatever." Ed said embarrassed as he grabbed the soap and washcloth. Ed blinked a few times as they were snatched out his hands. "Hey! What gives Roy?" he asked.

"Allow me." Roy said with a grin. He lathered the washcloth with soap and started to wash Ed's body.

Ochroid lashes covered Ed's golden eyes as he moaned in pleasure and relaxed to Roy's touch. As Roy started to wash his shoulders, he moved strands of hair and kissed the back of his neck. Ed cuddled against Roy's chest as his gentle and arousing washing moved to his front, making Ed feel wet yet again.

"You better not be doing any funny business with me, Colonel bastard." murmured Ed as he held back a moan.

"Why, whatever could you be talking about Ed?" Roy asked with a smirk. He went back to suck on Ed's neck and was rather pleased when the young alchemist leaned his head back.

"Mmm, Roy..." he whispered.

Roy turned his lover's head and kissed him passionately on the lips. The soapy washcloth Roy was using floated aimlessly in the water.

"I don't see why you're so embarrassed Ed. Just from this view, I can tell you have a wonderful body." Roy murmured into Ed's ear after breaking the kiss; the hot breath sending shivers down the young alchemist's spine.

Roy slowly traced his hand up Ed's body before resting it on one of her breast. Ed gasped and blushed lightly as he felt Roy's erection against him. He rubbed a few finger's over Ed's vulva, making sure to tease the clitoris a bit, before slipping one finger inside.

Ed gasped and tilted his head to the side, loving the feel of Roy's finger inside him. The water acted as lubricate, making it that much easier to slip inside.

"Roy..." he moaned as he started to slide lower into the tub. Using his free hand, Roy grabbed Ed around the waist to prevent him from doing so.

Moans continued to escape Ed's mouth as Roy slowly pumped his finger in and out. Ed tensed a little as Roy gently added a second finger, and forced himself to relax.

"So Ed...how does it feel." Roy muttered into Ed's ear.

"Oh...Uhm...I want more Roy. Keep going." Ed moaned as his blush deepened. "If I'd known how good it felt as well in a girl's body..." he started.

"What is it Ed?" Roy asked as he twisted in fingers in a circular motion, eliciting another moan from Ed.

"M-maybe you could...still persuade me to have sex with you in this body." Ed finished. "It's been way over a week since you told me _that_..."

Roy smirked. Using the hand on Ed's breast, he rubbed it and toyed with the hardening nipple. He loved the way those pleasured noises came from Ed's throat, all because of what Roy was doing.

Ed gripped onto Roy's kneecaps, his moans growing louder at the treatment he was receiving.

The sound of footsteps, the sound of a door closing, nothing could distract the two alchemists' passion. Never.

Of course, there's always an exception to a rule.

"Are you in here Colonel?" a female voice called from the other side of the door nervously.

Roy stopped his actions, giving Ed a moment to catch his breath. "In here Hawkeye."

"Sorry to bother you Sir. I came to give you the paperwork that was left neglected on your desk."

Roy mentally groaned at the thought of having to do unfinished work on his day off. "I'll be out in a minute."

"And Sir?"

"Yes Hawkeye?"

"May I suggest doing that somewhere else besides the bathroom? Every sound can be heard in the bathroom, and I could hear the two of you, especially Ed, as I came up to knock."

"You heard me?" Ed gasped, slightly shocked and slightly embarrassed. "Geez!" he exclaimed while hiding his blushing face in his hands.

"Excuse me." Riza said before leaving the stack of papers on the coffee table and exiting the room.

"We'll just have to continue this later, my sexy boyfriend." Roy said as he removed his fingers. Ed blushed even more, peeking behind his hands.

* * *

Chapter end

Yes, I finally finished the chapter! Sorry for the long wait guys. Homework can be such a hassle sometimes. -.-

So yea, R&R please! I love hearing from you guys, and would love to know ideas you have for this story ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is here!

Lumierediva: Lmao, Ed in a thong. When I was reading your review, I was like "ohh!" in that really high pitched squeaky voice. My cousin is like "*sigh* what yaoi did you read this time?" xD I am definitely going to do that. :3 Somehow...

Kira Kyuuketsuki: Haha, lol. No ploblem ^.^

FullMetalPipsqueakk: Haha, that's one of my favorite pics, and kinda inspired me to write the tub scene. :P I have sooooooo many Roy x Ed pics. ^_^

nefertani: Yay! ;)

* * *

Al had left to take a long walk in Central. Winry had come to pay a visit and was holding a bag in front of Ed's face. The two were alone in his room.

"Come on, open it. I bought it specially for you Ed." Winry chirped.

"But Winry. It looks like more clothes. I hate female stuff." he complained while rolling his eyes.

"Please Ed, please?" she pleaded as fake tears started to well up in her eyes.

Ed blinked. "Alright, f-fine. Gimme the bag." he said, outstretching his hand. Winry happily passed the bag over. Ed pulled out the contents and froze. A blush swept across his face and stared at it shocked. "Oh shit, Winry..." he muttered.

Winry grinned. She watched as Ed stared at the completely pink outfit, amused by his deep blush.

In Ed's hands was a fishnet top, a fishnet skirt, and a very revealing thong. "H-h-how the hell did you even get this Winry? Don't they sell these things at adult superstores or something..."

"It's very easy Ed." she said with a smirk. "The internet can be a very useful tool, especially since I lied about my age to get you that outfit."

"Winry!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I can't believe you." Ed sighed. "I think you're on Roy's side; trying to get him all horny so he can persuade me to have sex with him in a girl body. And you're obviously enjoying watching me suffer in girl's clothes."

"You know you want Roy to do that." Winry said. She giggled at Ed's crimson face. "Now go visit him sometime and change into that outfit. You should be able to take the rest from there."

"Argh, you're so embarrassing! Go home already." he said while stuffing the clothes back inside.

"Oh yeah, there's a couple more items in the bag." Winry said before running off at the speed of light.

Ed peered into the bag and nearly had a heart attack. Three things he most certainly did not need to see right now; a vibrator, handcuffs, and lubricant.

"WINRY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, even though she was already making her way somewhere far from headquarters, eventually meeting up with Al.

* * *

Al walked casually into the bedroom. Ed was lying on the bed. "What was that all about Nii-san? Winry ran right past me as if she was running for her life." he asked.

"She better be running." Edward growled while the tinge of pink failed to disappear from his face.

"Care to explain Nii-san?"

"You're not old enough."

"Hey, that's not fair! It's just one year apart. Come on. Please?"

"No. It's...far too embarrassing to explain."

Al sighed. "Alright fine." He noticed the purple bag on the dresser. "Hey, what's that?" he mentioned while walking over to pick it up.

"Oh fuck! Al don't look in it!" Ed panicked as he jumped off the bed in a flash.

Al quickly stopped. "Nii-san...?"

Ed grabbed the bag and held it close to him. "It's...uhm...there's stuff in here you _really_ don't want to know about Al." Ed said while blushing cherry red.

"Sure..." Al said uneasy. It just made him even more curious to figure out what was in that bag.

* * *

The rain was pouring hard as Roy Mustang walked through the crowd of people trying to get home. Raindrops bounced off his wet, grey umbrella. Every now and then, his blue military uniform would get drops of water. He was about to cross an intersection when something caught his eye...

Edward Elric alone on the front steps of some random apartment. He seemed to be sulking and sighed, placing his hands between his legs to keep them warm. The cool rain fell on him, and he was soaking wet.

Roy walked over to his young lover. "Ed?"

Ed looked up and gave a weak smile. "Hey Roy." he said. He looked away from Roy.

Concerned, Roy sat down next to Ed, placing the umbrella above the two of them. "What's wrong Ed? I can tell something's on your mind."

"It's nothing..." Ed murmured.

"Aren't you cold?" asked Roy.

"No." Ed lied. He sneezed and blushed. "Ok...maybe a little."

Roy shrugged off his military jacket and draped it over Ed. He looked up, a bit surprised. "You don't need to do that Roy..." he started. "I don't want you to get a cold, if you haven't gotten one already." said Roy. Ed nodded. "Now tell me Ed, what's on your mind."

Ed leaned his head onto Roy's shoulder. "Well, I've just been thinking about some personal stuff. Today is October 3 and..." he became silent.

After a few seconds, Roy finally understood what Ed meant. "Does it bother you?"

Ed shook his head. "No it just...it always makes me think of that day. And for some odd reason, every time I see rain, it makes me remember the day I dug up the thing Al and I transmuted. I still can't believe it wasn't even close to Mom." he said lowering his head.

Roy wrapped an arm around Ed's waist. "I see. If it makes you sad, try not to think about it. Cheer up a bit." he suggested. Ed stared at him questioningly as Roy leaned in. He caught Ed in a passionate kiss, sliding his tongue inside Ed's mouth. Ed put his arms around Roy's neck and moaned softly, the two of them forgetting all about the umbrella that had fallen to the floor. Roy lifted Ed's chin up slightly, allowing more room for him. After breaking the kiss, he moved to kiss above Ed's eyes before traveling down, slowly kissing his way down Ed's jawline after nibbling gently on his earlobe.

"Roy, the people walking by are staring at us." Ed whined softly.

Roy chuckled before letting go. "Alright. Come on, let's go home. Stay at my place for the night."

Ed nodded before getting up and grabbing the umbrella. He shoved it into Roy's hands. "You hold it." He jumped slightly as he heard thunder in the distance. "I hate thunder..." he whispered.

Roy linked arms with Ed. "We better hurry." he said as the two walked off.

* * *

Roy went up to his room to change into some dry clothes. When he was finished, he gave some for Ed to temporarily wear.

The two of them sat at the table eating pasta.

"Geez, you have a room in the military headquarters and your own apartment room, you lucky bastard." Ed joked as he swallowed a mouthful of pasta.

Roy grinned. "Why thank you Ed." he teased.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Hey!" he exclaimed when Roy grabbed the wrist his fork with pasta was on. Roy, guiding Ed's hand, brought the fork to his mouth and ate the pasta. He let go and chewed with a smirk, satisfied to see Ed blushing like a school girl. "Wh-what was that for, you bastard?" Ed asked shyly as his blush stayed glued to his face.

* * *

"Damn thunder..." Ed growled as he pinned two pillows to both sides of his head. He slumped lower into the comfy, white bed.

Roy sighed as he rolled over to look at Ed. His young lover had jumped into bed with him ever since the thunder started to get louder. Despite how angry Ed looked, he could see he was shaking somewhat. He took the pillows off Ed's face. "How about we do something to keep you occupied?"

Ed stared at him. "I don't think there's anything that will keep me distracted from the thunder." he said as he buried his face in Roy's chest.

"I'm sure I could think of something. Of course, you'd have to cooperate."

"Anything to distract myself from thunder." Ed whined.

A smirk came across Roy's face. He grabbed Ed by the waist and pushed in to the bed, Ed's back on the mattress. Ed poked his head out from Roy's chest. "R-Roy?" he stammered.

Roy cut him off with a kiss. When he broke the kiss, he settled between Ed's legs, making him blush.

"Wait a minute..." Ed started. He stopped and gasped, throwing his head back to allow Roy more access to his neck. He continued to lick Ed's neck and caressed his waist. "Roy." Ed moaned as he closed his eyes. Using his other hand, Roy started to undo the buttons on the large buttoned-up shirt that Ed was wearing.

…

* * *

Hehe, I'm ending the chapter there. Chapter 10 will DEFINITELY be a lemon. :) I must warn you though, it might be a bit crappy.

Anywoo, R&R. ^_^ Reviews make me happy.

Okay, something very off topic. I decided to test my skills a bit, so I'm gonna use my story as a reference. :P Tell me what you guys think:

cover: .

At the top right, it says 'Fullmetal Alchemist fanbook #1' and at the bottom it says 'Roy x Ed'. It's still in a skechy pencil thingy. :D

pg 1: .

Again, this is still just pencil (sorry about the smudges). I've never drawn FMA characters before... so constructive criticism? If you can't read it cause of my stupid scanner, it's the first few lines of chapter one.

So...tell me. Should I continue this random drawing, doujin, whatever you wanna call it, or should I not continue? Yeah, not really related to fanfiction but, too bad. :3

Thanks again to all my reviewers! Hm, I gave cookies out last time... *gives out cake to reviewers* ;)


	10. Chapter 10

So, here's the next chapter.

Warning, I suck at writing lemons...but I decided to do the very best I can. *extremely huge grin*

Kira Kyuuketsuki: Well...I just felt like putting Ed out in the rain. Also, I kinda referenced that scene from a Roy x Ed pic I found on the internet. xD And whenever I'm sad, I always get the strange urge to want to sit out in the rain. (I live in Vegas, so it's almost impossible to sit in the rain :P)

lumierediva: Hehe. The lemon has arrived. :3 And I'll probably write another lemon sometime when Ed finally wears the thong and stuff. Oh shit! *dodges and runs away from Ed's frenzy of attacks*

* * *

…

Roy slid the large shirt off of Ed's petite body. His hands traveled to Ed's back and he lazily unhooked the bra. Roy tugged it off and stared at Ed's female body.

Ed blushed and looked away nervously. 'Dammit, I'm not a virgin anymore! So why am I nervous like the first time.' he thought angrily to himself.

As if reading his mind, Roy looked into Edward's golden eyes. "Whether you're in a male body or a female body, it'll always be beautiful." he said as he sucked on Ed's neck. His hand traveled up to caress the firm flesh of his breast, the nipple hardening almost instantly. Ed closed his eyes and breathed a soft moan. Roy pulled back to place wet kisses on the sensitive peak.

The wet kisses had Ed gasping and withering under the man. The hair he had meant to put into a ponytail sprawled out across the bedsheets. With a final squeeze and a slow lick, Roy abandoned the chest and kissed down Ed's body. Ed's gasps came out as moans as Roy kissed and licked every spot on his upper body that drove him nuts.

Unable to go any further, Roy grabbed the waistline of the pants and pulled down slowly, teasing an impatient Ed. He tossed the pants to the floor and smirked as Ed started to clumsily undo the buttons of Roy's shirt. "You're a bit overly dressed." Ed whispered; a pleasured gasp escaping his mouth as Roy bent his legs and started to plant kisses on his thigh. A blush spread out across Ed's face and he tilted his head to the side, moans continuing to escape his mouth.

Roy closed his eyes as he kissed, sucked, and licked. He could taste Ed's skin and caught that sent that couldn't have been mistaken for anything except his heated arousal. He continued this while running his hands up and down his smooth, pretty legs.

Roy grabbed the thin waistline of the underwear and gently pulled down. Ed looked away embarrassed, realizing he was now naked before Roy in his female body. "Enjoying this Ed?" Roy asked with a grin. Roy threw it to the side and ran his tongue out and tasted Ed's slick seam.

"Roy!" Ed moaned loudly. Roy paid no attention, and continued to licking his soft, pink folds until he found that 'pebble'. He sucked hard, and flicked at it using his tongue before repeating the actions all over again. Ed tangled his hands in Roy's hair, no longer restraining any moans that threatened to come out.

"Oh uhm...R-Roy...please..." he begged. Ed didn't like begging, and Roy was the only person who could make him do that.

"You like it when I taste you here?" Roy asked with lust evident in his voice.

Ed cried out as Roy once again licked and sucked on that sensitive spot. He rolled his hips against his chin and gasped, realizing it was Roy's finger that had slipped inside. His panting was the loudest sound in the room, much louder than the quiet sucking noises Roy made with his mouth and wet noise his finger made. "Fuuuuck." Ed moaned loudly. "Roy, that's so..ngeh.."

Ed continued to sweat and shake underneath Roy as he added a second finger. It didn't matter if he was a guy or girl, sex was always amazing if your lover happened to be Roy Mustang. He rocked his hips when Roy added a third finger. Roy pulled his mouth back.

"Come on Edward. You know what I what you to do." he said in a husky voice.

Ed shoved Roy back to his body, Roy continuing his oral assault on Ed's clitoris. He licked and sucked and drove his fingers back inside, whispering occasionally adoring comments. The young alchemist continued to moan at the sensation.

After what seemed an eternity, Ed quickly sat up straight and curled around Roy's head; he screamed in ecstasy as he saw nothing but white, oblivious to his own orgasm. Roy smiled in satisfaction, knowing he was the one who could make it possible. Ed panted, trying to recover from all the pleasure.

When Ed landed back on the mattress, Roy planted his lips and kissed Ed deeply, earning a needy moan from Ed. Roy threw off his pants and boxers and spread out the teenager's legs. He thrust into Ed as Ed threw his head back, eyes sealed shut, and arched his back. Roy groaned at feeling the tight heat.

"Dammit Roy, why do you have to be so good at everything?" Ed asked as he controlled his breathing.

Roy chuckled. "Who knows. You ready?"

Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. "I've _been_ ready."

"Says the one who didn't want to have sex in a female body." Roy said with a grin.

Ed blushed. "Oh shush. Now move." He sighed as he felt Roy slowly pull out and push back in, an indescribably good feeling surging through him. Ed drew his knees back, knowing it would allow Roy to go in deeper.

And so Roy continued to thrust deeper into his lover. He quickened his pace and Ed's loud moans of approval only encouraged him further. Ed continued to beg, begging his lover not to stop, to go harder and faster. Roy groaned as he felt that tension in his stomach.

"Urgh, Ed. I'm going to come." he groaned as he tried to pull out.

Ed locked his heels around Roy's waist, pulling the man deeper inside of him. "I want it Roy. Please!" he cried out.

"Ed, you're in a female body right now. I don't want something to happen." Roy said concerned.

"I don't care, I want all of you inside me. Please." he pleaded.

Roy nodded before continuing his steady rhythm. Ed cried out his lover's name in a loud, pleasured scream, sending Roy over the edge as well. He collapsed on Ed's body, yet being careful not to squish him. Ed continued to pant heavily.

Roy pulled out and rolled over to the side, pulling the covers over the both of them. The thunder was barely audible.

"There see? You can't hear much thunder anymore, can you?" Roy said, grinning at his young lover.

Ed looked at him innocently. "Ye-yeah. I guess you're right." he said between pants.

"I love you Ed." Roy said as he pulled Ed closer to him.

Ed snuggled closer, and buried his face in Roy's chest. "I love you too, Roy." he said with a small yawn.

* * *

Al sat nervously on the black couch. Riza was muttering under her breath, Falman was writing reports, Fuery was fixing the radio that had once again broken down, Breda was signing forms, and Havoc, who had just returned from his vacation, was smoking a cigarette.

"So...do you any of you have an idea where Nii-san might be?" Al chirped.

"Sorry Al, none of us have a clue." said Falman.

Riza shook her head. "That Colonel is going to feel my wrath when he gets here. He knows he shouldn't be late."

"Well, maybe the Chief's with the Colonel." Havoc suggested.

* * *

Edward yawned and lazily opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Roy greeted with loving eyes.

"'Morning." Ed replied.

"Breakfast is on the table, I made it while you were sleeping. I already ate, so don't worry about waiting or saving some for me."

Ed grinned. "Thanks." He slightly elevated himself, wincing suddenly. "Ow..."

Roy rubbed Ed's lower back. "Still not used to it huh? Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it last night." Ed said placing a quick kiss on the Colonel's cheek. He slung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. As soon as his legs hit the floor, he stumbled and fell flat on his stomach; his legs still weak from the night's events.

Roy chuckled and helped Ed up. The two of them threw on some quick clothes and headed downstairs.

* * *

It was 12:45 when the two lovers finally walked into the office. Riza pointed her gun at the Colonel.

"Where have you been? You're extremely late." she said, her gaze not faltering.

"I was sleeping." Roy said simply.

"Hey, you're back!" said Ed as he looked at Havoc.

"Good to see you again Chief." he said while holding the cigarette with his teeth.

"What are you doing here Al?" Ed asked, noticing his brother on the couch.

"I was kinda worried since you never came back last night. So I wanted to know if anyone had a clue where you were. Did you stay at the Colonel's house?"

Ed smacked his head, realizing he had forgotten to call Al. "Sorry about that Al. I didn't mean to make you worry. But yeah, I stayed at Roy's house." he said while walking over to the couch to join his brother.

"How come you're limping Chief?" asked Havoc.

Ed froze and blushed a deep red. Understanding, Havoc unleashed a massive smirk. "Ah, I see. It was _that_."

"Nii-san, what does he mean by 'that'?"

Al looked dumbfounded, and all the adults laughed, making Ed blush even more.

* * *

Yes, finally, the lemon is complete! Hm, nearly 2 pages of lemony goodness...I feel like such a perv. :P So yeah, the lemon was pretty cruddy...at least in my opinion.

Haha, I know I just updated yesterday, lol but there's no homework tonight. :)

Yeah, R&R. Don't worry, the story won't be over yet. I still have a few more ideas, hehehe. So anywoo, leave me a review, and maybe an idea if you have one. :3

Note: Sorry about the little author's note thingy in the last chapter. For some reason, the links to the drawings won't show up. Oh well. Tell me if you're interested. :P


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back. :D

Ok, there's gonna be another (tiny) lemon since my (perverted) mind wouldn't stop bothering me about it. :P

Kira Kyuuketsuki, lumierediva: Yes, poor innocent Al. :3

Xx-animeaddict-xX: Heheh. That seems like a good idea. I'll try to put it in the story if I can. ^_^ (I might reword it a bit)

Missmysteryz: Yup, Havoc just added to Ed's embarrassment.

Garaasgirl44: Sent you a reply. (=^.^=)

* * *

When work was done for the day, Roy immediately led Ed to his room.

….

Ed blushed as Roy switched their positions, Ed now lying on his back instead of riding his lover. He moaned as Roy pushed his legs up and apart before ramming back inside. Mewling loudly, Ed grabbed onto Roy's shoulders.

Roy felt that heat again in his stomach, and bent down to suck on Ed's neck. Roy came inside Ed as his young lover screamed in ecstasy, the two whispering loving comments to each other.

* * *

Roy grabbed the covers and pulled it over them, resting his head on his pillow.

Ed could feel the cum inside of him, some trickling out, and it was turning him on.

Ed blushed; he could feel himself start to get wet, but he doesn't want to wake Roy. He shifted uncomfortably, wishing for that wet feeling to disappear. "Dammit..." he whispered quietly.

Unknown to Ed, Roy looked the alchemist's uncomfortable position, and the light blush on Ed's face. He got up, which surprised Ed. He grinned.

"You seem a bit uncomfortable Ed." Roy said grinning.

Ed blushed and looked down. "Shut up..."

"I think we both need to take a shower after what we just did." Roy whispered into his ear.

Ed looked at Roy, still blushing. "Um, ye-yeah."

Roy carried an embarrassed Ed to the bathroom and turned on the water. He reached his finger's between Ed's legs and moved them slowly, earning a gasp from Ed.

"Ah...hah..." Ed moaned softly as Roy stroked that sensitive spot.

"You're a bit wet, you know." said Roy.

…

Ed leaned his head back against the cool tiles on the wall. He moaned as Roy thrust back into him, pinning him to the wall. His legs tightened the grip on Roy's waist and Ed's arms wrapped around Roy's neck.

Roy continued to pound into the body pressed up against wall, loving the noises Ed was making.

"Ah! Uhm, Roy! Harder!" Ed moaned with a blush. He closed his eyes, taking in all the pleasure the man was giving him. Ed's breathing became loud pants as Roy obeyed.

"You're so tight Edward..." Roy whispered as he went to attack Ed's neck. Using one of his hands, he stroked Ed's hard nipple.

Ed tilted his head, giving more access of his neck to Roy. Ed continued to pant and moan as Roy never faltered in his actions; his moans encouraging Roy.

"Ed, I'm getting close..." Roy managed to say, a few seconds later. He groaned into Ed's neck.

Ed mewled a little as he felt Roy's semen shoot through him. He released his grip and sank down to the floor, the water from the shower head hitting him square in the face.

Roy leaned against the wall, catching his breath. He looked down and Ed and gulped. The sight of Ed panting and wet from the water made him horny again.

Still panting, Ed opened his eyes. He blushed more as he saw the lusty look Roy gave him. "Sex maniac..." he joked with a faint smile.

Roy only grinned as he crawled on top of Ed. And so the two made love again on the tub floor.

* * *

"At least you called this time." Al remarked as he put his book down.

"Yup. I didn't make you worry too much did I?" Ed asked as he leaned back further into the couch.

"Well, I knew where you were, so not really. I guess." Al shrugged.

"That's good."

"So Nii-san, why are you limping again?" Al asked with curiosity.

Ed's lip twitched. "I uhm...the bastard had some boxes lying around and I tripped over 'em." Ed stammered, thinking off the top of his head.

"Oh, ok. Try to be careful next time." Al suggested.

Ed nodded, fighting the blush that so desperately wanted to appear on his face. "Anyway, I'm going to work now."

* * *

Al looked around suspiciously to make sure his brother had already left to go the Colonel's office. Satisfied, he tiptoed to the small purple bag in the first drawer of the cherry wood dresser. He lifted it up and peered inside.

Pink.

"Pink? Is that why Nii-san doesn't want me to see it?" Al asked as he pulled the fishnet outfit out of the bag, followed by the thong.

He stared perplexed at the fishnet outfit and the black thong. Looking back into the bag, he pulled out the handcuffs, lube, and vibrator. Out of curiosity, Al turned the vibrator on. Even though he couldn't feel it, he knew it was vibrating.

* * *

Ed sprinted back to his room.

"Dammit!" he hissed angrily to himself. "I can't believe I left my report in my room! I worked so hard on that mother fucker, and I am going to turn it in!"

* * *

Al continued to stare at the items. The clothes were draped over his arm, the handcuffs, still unhooked, dangling on his fingers, the lube in his left hand, and the vibrating vibrator in his left.

Ed slammed the door open and dashed inside. "Sorry Al! I forgot my...my..." He paused and stared wide-eyed as he looked at what Al was holding.

"Er...sorry Nii-san. I just wanted to know what was in the bag that you didn't want me to see. Is it because it's pink? But anyway, what is this stuff?"

Ed felt the heat rush to his face. "Um no...it's just kinda personal..."

"So what's the fishnet thingy for?" Al asked.

"It um...the newest fashion for girls. You wear a white shirt or whatever and then you put that pink fishnet top on. And then also, you wear leggings or something and put on the fishnet skirt." Ed lied.

"Oh. What about this?" Al asked holding up the thong.

"That's just...underwear. If you want to feel sexy, I guess..." Ed replied.

Al put the clothes down and showed Ed the handcuffs. "And this?"

"That's for..." Ed paused briefly. "A cosplay outfit! Yeah, I was thinking of doing some cosplay, just for the heck of it."

"Oh." Al said putting the handcuffs down and picking up the bottle of lubricant instead. "What does this say? Lu...Luuuub...lubri..." he stammered.

"Oh! That's just the brand name. It's just some lotion." Ed said quickly.

"Lotion?" Al said perplexed.

"Yeah. Girls have smooth skin, and I'm a girl now technically, so you know." Ed said rubbing his head.

Al put the bottle down and showed Ed the still vibrating vibrator in his hand. "And this?"

Ed couldn't hold it anymore; he blushed as he tried to think of a response. "Th-that's a um...thing. It helps with massages. It's really nice on the muscles...I mean uh..."

Al stared at his brother, a bit of uncertainty in his eyes. "Nii-san. Why are you blushing...?"

"Because...um...um...well..." Ed said slowly.

"I don't see anything wrong with it Nii-san." Al said turning off the vibrator. "It's for the muscles or whatever so it...doesn't...bother..." Al stopped as he started to put two and two together, realizing what these items were _really_ for.

"Al, are you okay..." Ed asked at his brother's sudden silence.

"Oh crap, don't tell me..." Al whispered.

"Wh_at_?" Ed asked nervously.

"You use these when you do it with Roy don't you!" Al shrieked.

The blush on Ed's face darkened and he looked down. "Al! Well...it's...I can um...explain...um...I haven't...er..."

Al shook his head frantically. "You know what, forget I even asked. I think I'm going to lie down in the park or something!" he said running out of the room, leaving an embarrassed Ed alone with the contents of the bag scattered on the bed.

"I tried to warn him." Ed sighed as he shook his head.

* * *

Yup, chapter end.

Heheh, shower sex always seems smexy to me. :3

So yeah, R&R. Thanks again to everyone who has favorited and reviewed and whatnot! Keep suggesting awesome ideas please. ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Yay, the next chapter. I'm having so much fun with this story. :P

Missmyteryz: =3

Xx-animeaddict-xX: Oh, I'm _sure_ they would. *evil smirk*

* * *

Ed threw his red coat over his shoulders. He yawned and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"How come you're up so early Nii-san?" Al asked.

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat and then go to work." Ed said as he finished braiding his hair.

"Oh. The food at headquarters must be pretty bad. So anyway, Nii-san. You still haven't told me why you were limping." Al said with genuine, innocent eyes.

Ed blushed and threw Al's head across the room. "I told you! The bastard had some boxes I tripped over! I probably sprained my ankle or something."

"Argh, my head!" Al said as he dashed to the other side of the room to retrieve his head.

"See ya!" Ed called as he left quickly.

* * *

Ed was sucking on a straw, holding a cup of soda in his hand. He walked down the slightly busy sidewalks. The sucking noises he accidentally made every now and then made him think of something.

'You know...the bastard has never let me give him a blow job. When I was a guy, he gave _me_ the blow job. Maybe I could...remember what he did and do that to him...' Ed thought as he looked down at his straw.

Ed suddenly noticed a quick blur. He whipped around, only to get hit in the back on the neck. His vision became blurry and he fell forward, releasing his grip on the cup. Ed landed into the arm's of a certain male wearing a white headband on his head.

* * *

Ed groaned as he sat up. He rubbed his painful head. 'What the hell happened?' he thought to himself. Ed turned his attention to the closed door. He could sense someone was there.

"I told you who I wanted, not some girl who looks like him!" a female yelled from the other side of the closed door.

"Well how should I know? You want me to look at her chest?" a male replied.

"You could have at least started up a conversation to make sure you have the right person!" the female replied. The sound of coughing caught Ed's attention.

"Maybe you should take it easy, Dear." another man with a deeper voice said.

"Right." the female agreed. "Go check on our little hostage Mason. We need to tell her it was a misunderstanding when she wakes up."

"Right!" said Mason.

Ed gulped as the footsteps became closer. The door swung open and a man wearing a white headband waltzed on in.

"Hey, you're awake Miss!" the man said with a smile.

Upon hearing those words, the woman and other man walked inside, looking at Ed.

"Sorry about this. We mistook you for someone else who looks a lot like you." the female said with an apologetic smile.

"Um, no it's fine. Actually, I think you have the right person." Ed said nervously as he looked away.

"The person we're looking for is a guy." the woman said.

"Oh. Well, hi." Ed paused. "Sensei." he added in a whisper. (1)

The woman blinked. Ed could see the Flamel tattoo on her left collarbone. "I didn't hear you. Could you repeat what you said?" she asked.

"S-Sensei..." Ed said louder this time.

The three adults stared at Ed. "E-Ed?" Mason asked.

"Is that really you Ed?" the woman asked, a bit of harshness in her voice.

Ed squeezed his eyes shut and nodded quickly. He winced as he heard the angry growls the woman produced.

"Edward! Why the hell do you look like a girl?" she boomed as she grabbed a nearby briefcase.

"I really don't know! I just woke up like this a while ago! And I don't just look like a girl, I AM a girl!" Ed replied yelling. "AH!" he yelled as Izumi hit him with the briefcase. "Shit! Stop it, that hurts!"

The attacks were stopped when a huffing Izumi was held back by her husband, Sig.

"Are you still dating that man with pedophilia? Is he the bastard that experimented on you until you turned into a girl?" she growled.

"NO!" Ed yelled. "I mean...yeah, I'm still dating him. But he didn't do anything to me! I just woke up one day in Resembool like this!" he corrected.

Izumi sighed. "Alright fine. Why do you even date him."

"Because I l-love him." Ed said with a blush, his eyes showing his honesty.

Izumi smirked. "Good enough for me. Now then, you're probably wondering why we brought you all the way here."

Ed nodded. "Wait a minute. This looks nothing like Dublith. In fact, it looks more like..."

"Central." Sig interrupted.

Ed stared at him confused. "Wha?"

"We're visiting Central for a bit, so we wanted to see you." Izumi said with a grin.

Ed rolled his eyes. "I get knocked out only to find out I'm getting abused by my Sensei and that she wanted to see me. Great, just great. Couldn't you have visited me the normal way?" Ed said sarcastically. "And we're in a hotel room for crying out loud! How could people not stare at you when you carry an unconscious girl inside a hotel?"

"Well, all four of us could go visit something. I have the perfect place in mind." said Izumi.

* * *

"He WHAT?" Roy yelled.

Fuery cringed at his superior's voice. "Well um...I saw someone knock him out unconscious and uh..."

"Why didn't you try to stop them?" Roy asked as he lowered his voice.

"Um..s-sorry sir..." Fuery said looking at the floor.

"When I get my hands on that asshole who took _my_ Edward, I'm gonna..." Roy growled.

"Someone's jealous!" Havoc chuckled with a grin. A glare from Roy made him shut up.

* * *

Ed ran after Sig, Izumi, and Mason. "Wait! I don't think this is a good idea." he said with uncertainty.

"Aw, come on. It should be interesting." replied Mason.

Everyone continued their work in Colonel Roy Mustang's office. The door slammed open, surprising the crew. A storming Izumi marched in. She grabbed a frozen Roy by the collar and tugged him close to her face.

"What the hell did you do to my precious Edward?" she asked threateningly with a glint in her eyes.

Roy gulped as he looked into those angry eyes. "I...I don't know what you're talking about Ma'am."

"Of course you know! I'm talking about Ed changing into a girl." said Izumi.

"Sensei! I told you already; Roy doesn't have anything to do with that!" Ed interrupted.

"Shut up and stay out of this Edward." Izumi said giving him a harsh glare. Ed shrank back a little and kept his mouth closed.

Roy blinked at the reaction. Just as Ed had told him, Izumi Curtis was a very scary person to make enemies with. "I assure you Ma'am, I did nothing related to Ed's change."

Izumi paused and let go of him. "Alright, answer my next question. Do you love Ed?"

"Of course I love Ed." Roy answered immediately.

"Prove it to me so I can know some horny bastard isn't taking advantage of the boy I helped and love." she said crossing her arms.

"P-prove it?" Roy said confused.

A grin swept across Izumi's face. "Kiss him as you would when you're alone." she said bluntly.

Ed blushed as he walked over to Izumi and Roy. "But Sensei! I don't like kissing in front of -"

Ed was interrupted as Roy grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close. He put his hand's on Roy's chest and looked up. Roy's grin never vanished. "If she wants a kiss to prove how close we are, then so be it." he said as snaked an arm around Ed's waist.

"But Roy!" Ed protested. He was cut off as Roy pressed his lips to Ed's.

Ed closed his eyes, a blush darting across his face. He opened his mouth as he felt Roy's tongue sliding across his bottom lip. Their tongue collided for a bit before Roy's tongue made it's way inside Ed's mouth. Ed moaned and clutched onto the navy blue military jacket, a bit of saliva escaping his mouth.

Roy's other hand wrapped around Ed's back. Ed slowly slid his hands up the Colonel's toned chest, and stopped at his head. He twisted his finger's in Roy's black hair as his tongue once again met with Roy's.

Ed leaned his head back as Roy started to kiss down his jawline. He mewled and his breathing became light pants as Roy never faltered in his actions. "Ah..ah...um..mmmm..." Ed moaned softly as Roy sucked on that sensitive spot on his neck. Ed blushed more and brought himself as close as he could to the man's body.

Izumi watched with a smile. By watching his reactions, she knew Ed wasn't lying when he said he loved the Colonel and enjoyed being with him. Sometimes the thought of an adult dating a child bothered her, but as long as Ed was happy, that's all that mattered to her.

Ed opened his eyes slightly, embarrassed that everyone was watching him and Roy. He closed his eyes. "R-Roy. Everyone's, ah..., w-watching us..." he whined before another moan left his throat.

Roy pulled back from a blushing Ed and looked at Izumi with a large grin. "That good enough for you?"

"Yes. In fact, it was rather interesting to watch." Izumi replied with an equally large grin.

"Geez, you guys are embarrassing!" Edward complained as he hid his face in Roy's chest, covering his blushing face with both hands.

The whole team laughed, and poor Al standing next to Hawkeye would have a heart attack if he had a body.

* * *

Chapter end. ^_^

Sensei means teacher in Japanese. I was going to just put 'Teacher', but it got kinda annoying to me... "But Teacher!" Yeah... :P

Yay, Al watched the make-out scene! xD

Haha, I haven't had that much homework this week (yay!) so that's why updates are a bit quicker. I just updated, what, yesterday? :P So anywoo, R&R, and give me your responses. ^_^

Oh yeah, it rained here in Vegas yesterday. Whoo! But I didn't dance in the rain cause it might be the evaporated water of sewers and stuff and that's gross... So yeah, see ya next time!~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 is here. :)

Kira Kyuusetsuki: Yes, poor Al. xD

Missmysteryz: Haha, lol.

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my story. ^^

This chapter is what I like to call... 'Ed in a thong' lemon. :) [yeah, corny. I know] And there's a pleasant surprise in this chapter. Poor Ed. =3

* * *

Ed sat silently on the couch, resting his chin on his hand. Al stared at him questioningly.

"Nii-san?" Al asked.

Ed continued to stare, unaware his brother was trying to get his attention.

"Nii-san?" Al asked a little louder.

Ed turned his head to face Al. "Huh?"

"Is something on your mind? You've been daydreaming or something for the past few minutes." Al asked.

"Ah, no. It's just...I wanna show the bastard something. Except I don't know how." Ed said frowning.

"Like what?" said a curious Al.

Ed quickly averted his brother's gaze, a faint pink tainting his face. "Um...nothing important..."

Al could hear the embarrassment in Ed's voice. "You'll feel better if you get it over with."

Ed quickly nodded.

* * *

Roy sat on his bed, a somewhat nervous Ed standing by his bedroom door. "So. What do you wanna show me?"

Unable to look away from Roy's eyes, Ed blushed. "I um...some outfit I got as a gift." He held the purple bag closer to him.

"Well, go change." Roy said as he pointed to the bathroom door. Ed nodded before dragging his feet to the bathroom, closing the door.

Roy waited patiently for his lover, and was pleased to hear the _click_ of the doorknob turning. "So, what's the out-" He stopped mid-sentence as he stared at a sexy feminine Ed. He could feel himself getting turned on instantly.

Ed blushed and bit his bottom lip. "Um, Winry kinda gave it to me as a joke. I thought I should use it now, before it's too late and I go back into a guy, 'cause I really don't wanna wear this in a male body. Do...do you like it?"

Roy wanted to drool at the sight of his lover. Ed was wearing a pink fishnet top, barely hiding his bust. It was short, and showed his stomach. Looking down, he noticed Ed was also wearing a short, pink, fishnet skirt. Underneath that was a thong that he just wanted to rip off. "Come here." was all he managed to say.

Ed walked over to Roy. The moment he was in reach, Roy grabbed Ed and shoved him to the bed.

Roy captured Ed's lips in a heated kiss, licking Ed's bottom lip. Ed opened his mouth, and mewled as their tongues collided. Roy slowly slid his tongue against the roof of his mouth, loving the way Ed shivered and moaned.

After breaking the kiss, Roy kissed down Ed's neck. He bit down slightly, satisfied to hear the whimpering sound the teenager made.

Roy's hand glided to the fishnet top. Ed closed his eyes and moaned as Roy stroked the nipple through the top. Roy grabbed the fishnet top and pulled it over Ed's body, leaving his chest bare. Roy dragged his tongue over the nipple, and Ed blushed more. Placing his mouth on it, he sucked and flicked at it with his tongue.

Ed mewled and grabbed onto the bedsheets as Roy let go and kissed down his petite body. "R-Roy!" he moaned as Roy slipped his tongue into Ed's belly button, his stomach curling away from the intruder.

Roy grabbed the fishnet skirt and pulled it completely off Ed. Ed blushed as the older man spread his legs apart. He gasped when Roy started to lick and suck on the insides of thighs. "Hurry up..." he whispered quietly.

Roy smirked. He stopped his actions and grabbed the waistline of the thong, pulling it down and throwing it to the floor. "You have anything else in that bag?" Roy asked as he pointed to the purple bag on the floor.

Ed nodded. "There's um...argh damn, it's kinda embarrassing to say."

"Then I'll get it." Roy said, still smirking. He got up and peered into the bag, his smirk growing wider. "Ahh, I see. These will be interesting to use on you Ed."

Ed blushed and looked away as Roy climbed back to the bed with the three items. Roy put Ed's arms above his head, and handcuffed both of the wrists with one side.

**(Author's Note: Yes, it just so happens that Winry got handcuffs big enough to handcuff both of Ed's wrists at the same time. :3)**

Roy hooked the other side of the handcuff to the headboard of the bed. He popped open the cap of the lubricant and coated the vibrator with the slick substance.

"Um, Roy..." Ed started.

"Yes?"

"Does..." Ed blushed more. "Does it feel good? The vibrator I mean..."

Roy pecked a kiss on Ed's lips, a grin escaping his mouth. "I don't know Ed. You'd have to tell me."

Roy pushed the vibrator inside and Ed moaned softly. Roy then turned it on.

Ed widened his eyes and gasped before crying out. He moaned and arched his back while tugging at his handcuffs. "Ahh...ah...Roy!" he moaned.

Pleased with the reaction, Roy grinned. He leaned down to kiss Edward on the lips. Their tongues collided and Roy slipped his tongue inside. When he finally pulled back, he saw that Ed was panting heavily, that cute look of pleasure on his face. "Does it feel nice?" Roy whispered into the teen's ear.

"F-fuck yeah..." Ed managed to say. He loudly moaned again. "I...I want you in me, now." he said in a shaky breath.

Roy turned off the vibrator and took it out. Ed panted, still feeling the effects of the vibrator. Roy first got rid of his clothing, then he grabbed the lube, squeezed a good amount on his hand, and rubbed it onto his length. He positioned himself comfortably between Ed's legs. Ed blushed and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck.

Roy thrust all the way in and Ed cried out a pleasured cry. He arched his back and continued moaning as Roy pulled out before pounding back inside. He ran his nails down Roy's back. Ed blushed as Roy put Ed's legs on his shoulders.

"I'm going to make you scream Ed." Roy whispered seductively into Ed's ear.

Ed moaned loudly as Roy pushed in deep. Roy continued the fast pace, Ed's loud moans encouraging him, before gasping sharply. Ed let out a loud, pleasured scream and mewled at feeling Roy come inside him.

* * *

Ed and Roy were lying in comfortable silence. It had been an hour or two since their round of lovemaking. Suddenly, a thought popped into Ed's mind.

"Hey Roy?" Ed asked as he picked up his head from Roy's chest.

Roy looked down. "Hm?"

"About all the times we've had sex recently...Don't girls get pregnant from that?" Ed asked somewhat concerned.

"Weren't you the one who told me you still had a guy's body when you didn't want to buy a bra?" reminded Roy.

"Yeah, but still." Ed replied.

Roy rested his hand on Ed's head. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

Ed nodded. He blushed as a yawn escaped his mouth. He lied his head back on Roy's chest before falling asleep.

* * *

A month had passed and everyone continued their normal lives. Everyone except Edward, his female body giving him more trouble.

…

The sound of retching reached Al's ears. He sighed. "Nii-san's at it again. He should really go to the infirmary." he whispered concerned.

Ed came out of the bathroom. He slung his red coat over his shoulder. "I'm gonna go to work now Al. You can go to the library if you want. I already told the librarian you might be there using my name to read the State Alchemist stuff."

"Nii-san!" Al cut in. "I'm worried about your health. You should really check it out."

"Nah, I'll be fine. See ya."

* * *

Ed growled quietly to himself annoyed. He furrowed his brow and tried to concentrate on his work without being bothered by the constant pounding in his head. Suddenly, the pen he was holding snapped into millions of little pieces and Ed blushed. Everyone stared.

"Uh, sorry." Ed said with a mix of anger and apology in his voice, more anger than anything.

Roy noticed this. "Ed, you alright?"

"Yeah, I just have this fucking headache." Ed growled.

Riza was about to make a suggestion to buy some medication when the door opened. Sheska walked in holding a tray. (**A/N Sheska can also be spelled ****Sciezska)** She bowed quickly. "Uh, I was told to go to everyone's office in headquarters and uh...would any of you like a breakfast muffin?" she asked shyly.

Havoc agreed to getting a banana nut muffin. He was about to get out his wallet when Sheska said it wasn't necessary. Then Sheska left.

Ed scowled at the smell of the freshly made muffins. He tried to control that feeling in his stomach...

"How come you didn't want one Chief?" Breda asked. "You always like food."

Ed shrugged. "I don't know. I just-" Ed cut himself off as he jumped off the couch, his papers scattering all over the place, as he placed his hands over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. The bathroom door closed with a slam, surprising the whole team. However, they seemed to understand when they heard the sound of retching.

Roy got up and walked to the bathroom. He knocked lightly. "Ed, I'm coming in." he said before opening the door and walking in, closing the door.

Roy leaned down next to Ed, who's face was buried in the toilet. He ran a soothing hand down his back. Ed's breathing hitched before he threw up again, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. When Ed was done, he got up and rinsed his mouth before using the available mouthwash.

"Feeling better?" Roy asked worried.

Ed nodded as he wiped the water off his face with his sleeve. "I've had this for a while and I've also had some headaches, like I said earlier."

The two walked out of the bathroom. "Go get yourself a check-up. I'll send you to my doctor." Roy instructed.

"Why?" Ed whined. He shuddered at Roy's glare. "Fine, fine I get it. What's your doctor's name?"

Roy gave Ed all the information he would need before leaving headquarters.

* * *

Ed sat quietly in the doctor's waiting room. It was extremely hard for him to sit so patiently.

"Edward Elric." a nurse called.

Ed got up and followed the nurse. After checking his height and weight, she lead him to a room. She took his temperature, blood pressure, and a few other stuff. "The doctor will be with you shortly." she said as she grabbed her stuff and left the room.

And Ed waited, again. He stared at the plain white walls.

After a few minutes, a woman walked in. She had long, light brown hair tied into a high ponytail and green eyes. "Hi, I'm Doctor Nakano. From what I heard, you were referred to me by Mr. Mustang?"

Ed nodded. "Sorry about the short notice. He told me this morning."

Doctor Nakano smiled. "No worries, I've had a slow morning. So what seems to be the problem?"

"Um, I've been throwing up a lot and I have headaches from time to time."

"Ok."

Doctor Nakano did the basic check-up before getting into some complicated tests, including taking some of his blood. While examining Ed, she noticed that his lip twitched when she touched his stomach.

"Alright, that's it. I'll run some tests and tell you if anything's wrong. I'll call you from the waiting room when it's done."

Ed nodded. "I was thinking it was the flu. And uh..."

Doctor Nakano blinked, confused at Ed's hesitation. Then she understood. "Ah, don't worry. Roy called earlier and told me to put the bill on his State Alchemist tab."

"Roy?" Ed asked, suddenly feeling jealous.

Doctor Nakano gave Ed a sheepish grin. "Oh sorry. I've known Roy since Elementary, so it's a habit to call him by his first name. So go wait in the waiting room and I'll call you back later."

* * *

Ed was once again in the room with plain, white, boring walls. Doctor Nakano was sitting in the rolling chair. She had some papers in her hand.

"Before I tell you, I have a question. If you don't mind me asking, is there any reason why you're name is Edward? I thought it was a male name."

"It is." Ed answered. He looked at Nakano's confused look. "Some stuff happened and I woke up in a girl's body. But I was a guy a few months ago."

"Ah ok. Usually Roy is up-to-date on talking to me about all his subordinates, but we've both been so busy that we haven't had much time to talk. You're dating Roy, correct?"

Ed nodded, his face a light pink tint.

"Ok. Sorry about going a bit personal, but have you two have sex?" she asked.

Ed instantly felt the blood rush to his face. He blushed red and quickly averted her gaze. He nodded quickly. Ed shyly looked back.

"Well, I can tell you that you're not sick, Mr. Elric." Doctor Nakano said with a small smile.

"I'm not?" Ed asked. "Wait, does that mean..."

"Congrats. You're pregnant."

Ed stared hard and long at Doctor Nakano. He had predicted it along the way, but it was always surprising to know that it was true. "S-seriously? So uh, how far along?"

"Almost two months." Doctor Nakano replied. **(A/N. Remember the first lemon? :3)**

"Oh. Do I need to go to another doctor?" Ed asked.

Doctor Nakano shook her head. "I also deal with pregnancies, so you won't need to transfer. Now, when would be a good day for your next appointment?"

* * *

It was around noon when Ed walked back into Colonel Mustang's office. Roy got up and went up to Ed. "Hey Ed. How did the visit go? Did Doctor Nakano examine you?"

Ed nodded. "There's uh, something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Roy asked. Ed stood on his tiptoes so he could whisper into his ear.

"I don't know any creative way to tell you this, so I'll be straightforward about it. I...I'm pregnant." Ed paused. "Doctor Nakano just told me."

Roy froze. Ed leaned back down. "Roy?" he asked in his normal voice. Everyone was wondering what was going on, so all pairs of eyes were on the couple. Roy continued not to say anything.

"Hey, snap out of it. I'm trying to tell you something, bastard." Ed said. "Helloooooo. Anyone home in there?" Ed asked as he waved his hand in front of Roy's face.

Roy fainted.

"Roy!" Ed shrieked as he kneeled down next to his unconscious boyfriend. 'Damn, I didn't expect him to faint! What the hell do I do when someone faints? I knew I shouldn't have slacked off when Grandma Pinako was talking about real-life situations.'

* * *

Chapter 13 end. And yeah, I wrote more than usual. :3

Hahaha yeah, sorry for the long wait guys. R&R please. ^_^ Oh yeah, sorry if the whole pregnancy thing isn't accurate. I never had to go to the doctor's for that lol.

And uh, Nakano means "central field" in Japanese. I thought I should use it 'cause they're in Central. :P I know Central isn't a field but whatever.


	14. Author's Note

Well…

Sorry guys, I might not be able to update for a while. You see, I got grounded on my laptop for a month, ehehe.

So now I can only update once this month if I'm lucky. Other than that, you might not get an update until December… :(

Which reminds me. I'm going to the Philippines on Dec. 13 and I won't be back until New Year's.

Thought I should let you guys know.

Peace out, and I appreciate you guys reading my story.

~Anime Addict


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 is here. ^_^

To everyone who reviewed in chapter 13: Thank you for the the comments! :)

Um... what should I give this time...? *Gives everyone cheesecake I made* :3

Oh really quick, I wanna add something to the disclaimer. This is purely an artistic expression. I'm also not trying to say I agree with illicit relationships with minors in real life; the world of fandom only...

Sorry, I just felt like saying that. xD

* * *

Roy groaned and he opened his eyes. He was surprised to see he was on the couch. "What the..."

"Are you alright Roy?" Ed asked concerned.

"Yeah. What happened?" Roy mumbled.

"You fainted." Havoc answered.

Roy looked at Havoc. "I fain-...?" He cut himself off and looked at Ed. "You weren't joking, were you?" he asked.

"Nope." Ed replied as he knelt down next to Roy.

Roy's hand flew to his forehead. "I'm so fucking screwed." He glanced at a confused Edward. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy about the situation. I'm just worried about how other people will see this."

"How so?" Ed asked as he climbed onto the couch, lying on top of Roy. He put his chin on the man's chest.

"Think about it Edward. You're a fifteen-year-old teenager and I'm a thirty-year-old man. _That's_ hardly legal." said Roy.

"I don't care." said Ed. "Now then, I'm gonna have to burn holes in your wallet again, and I'm not talking about food."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What for?"

"Doctor Nakano said I need prenatal vitamins. And she said I can't eat junk food, dammit." said Ed.

"Prenatal vitamins?" Riza asked perplexed.

"Wait Chief, you're pregnant?" Havoc asked shocked.

Ed buried his blushing face into Roy's chest. The whole team looked shocked at first, but then they all smiled. They showered him with 'congratulations'.

"I AM SO FUCKING DEAD!" Ed yelled suddenly as he shot up.

"How?" asked Breda.

"If Sensei finds out that I'm pregnant, holy shit that's gonna be bad." Ed looked at Roy and hugged him. "I would've liked to have been married before I died Roy." he said.

Roy looked at Ed. "What? Don't be ridiculous, she wouldn't do that."

"You don't know the terrors of that woman..." Ed shuddered. He then looked up at Roy "But the thought of having your child makes me happy." he said blushing. Ed's embarrassment only grew when the whole team went 'awwww.'

* * *

"So you finally got knocked up huh?" Winry smirked over the phone.

Ed blushed. "You're so embarrassing Win." Ed complained.

"So how far along are you?" she asked.

"Doctor Nakano said about two months." Ed answered.

"Well, congratulations Ed! Hey, you should read some books on pregnancy, since guys aren't usually told about that stuff."

"Yeah sure. Uh, I have to go. We're not supposed to use the phone for personal use; I just felt like telling you."

"Okay. Bye Ed."

"See ya."

Ed hung up the phone and sighed. "I'm so glad no one's here. Now, I wonder if the librarian has books on pregnancy. And what's that other word I'm looking for; oh yeah, labor."

Ed walked over to the library and scanned the different books. He found the section he needed and looked at the different books.

"Hey Major. What are you doing here?"

Ed turned to see Denny Brosh. 'I'm gonna be in deep shit...' he thought to himself. "Hey, it's been a while." Ed said friendly.

Denny nodded. "Hey um, isn't this the section about pregnancy and stuff? Why are you here?" he asked.

Ed blushed lightly. "Oh, no reason. Just passing through. Well, see ya!" he said quickly before walking far, far away from Denny.

Denny shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

After a few minutes, Ed walked back into that section. He looked at all the different books and picked out a few. He went to the librarian to check out.

And it just _had _to be someone he knew; Sheska.

Sheska looked at Ed confused as she scanned the books. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you checking out-"

"I'm curious." Ed interrupted with a light blush.

* * *

Ed sat on the couch in Roy's office, his face in the book. "Oh shit..." he whined suddenly.

Roy looked up from his paperwork. "What's wrong Ed?"

"Roy, I don't know if I want to be pregnant anymore..." Ed said with a shudder.

Roy frowned. "Why not?"

"It says that women get lots of strong, painful contractions. And...holy fucking shit, that's how they give birth?" Ed exclaimed as he finished reading the paragraph.

Roy sighed. He walked up to Ed and tore the book out of his hands. Roy then sat down next to Ed and wrapped his arms around Ed's waist. "Don't worry about it, alright? I'll be with you the whole time."

Ed leaned his head on Roy's shoulder. "I wish a girl's body didn't have to be so damn complicated."

Roy chuckled.

"Hey Roy."

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry."

Roy looked at Ed. He had a bad feeling about this. "What do you want?"

Ed sat there for a while, thinking of what to eat. "I don't know why, but I want vanilla ice cream with asparagus, crackers, peanut butter, and soy sauce. Oh, and mustard too." he said while looking hopefully into Roy's eyes.

Roy smacked his head. "And so the cravings begin." he muttered as he got up and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

Ed was licking some melted ice cream off his spoon when Roy walked into the office holding a folder. He handed it to Ed.

Ed looked at it confused. "What's this for?" he asked.

"It's a copy of your sick leave for the next eight months. The Fuhrer already approved it, so you're good to go." replied Roy.

Ed blinked. "I'm only in pregnancy for seven more months. So why be absent for eight?"

"I want you to be home for about another month after the baby comes. You'll need time to rest."

Ed nodded. "Yeah sure." He yawned. "Night." he said before collapsing on the couch.

Roy shook his head and retreated back to his desk.

* * *

It was nighttime. Ed and Roy were lying on their bed. Roy's eyes were closed and his head rested on the pillow while Ed stared at the sleeping man.

Ed scooted closed and rested his head on the man's chest. He let out a soft shuddering sigh at the feeling of Roy's thigh between his legs, the man's legs close to a _certain_ body area. He pushed into the thigh and a slight moan left his mouth.

"Were you going to hump my leg all night?" a voice asked.

Ed yelped and leaned back off Roy, blushing a dark scarlet. Even in the dark room, Roy smirked as he saw Ed's red face. "I-I wasn't humping it!" Ed stammered.

Roy sat up and ran kisses down Ed's neck. Ed whined in a much higher tone and let Roy guide him back to the bed.

Back on the bed, the two kissed passionately. Roy's hands traveled to the hem of Ed's shirt; he broke the kiss just long enough to take the shirt off before kissing Ed again. Ed moaned as Roy's fingers toyed with his hardening nipple.

"How is it?" Roy asked.

Ed blushed. "I think my body's gotten a lot more sensitive. It's way more responsive to your touch." he replied.

Roy chuckled. He flicked his tongue at the nub and enjoyed listening to the mewls Ed created. He slowly licked down Ed's slightly sweating body. He slipped a finger inside Ed after removing those sexy frilly panties and slowly moved in and out before adding a second and third finger.

When Ed felt prepared enough, he grabbed the wrist of Roy's other hand, the one that wasn't fingering him. "Be gentle." Ed reminded in a whisper.

Roy nodded and removed his fingers. He tossed his clothes to the floor and rubbed a fair amount of lube onto his cock. He put the head to Ed's entrance and slowly worked his way in. Ed moaned and grabbed onto Roy's arms.

Roy smirked. "You're more wet inside than usual Ed."

Ed looked at Roy with half-lidded eyes. "Wetter or not, it still feels good. Now move."

Roy moved in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. He could tell that Ed had become more sensitive; Ed's eyes were closed, a dark blush was darted across his face, and the teen was already panting and continuously moaning.

Eyes still squeezed shut, Ed tilted his head to the side. His arms slid off Roy's arms as Roy leaned down. Instead, Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's back. Any words he tried to speak came out as stutters.

Roy fought the strong urge to just ram into his lover. He tried to fight off the pool of heat in his lower regions. Not long after, he pulled out of Ed and apologized.

"I don't want to come inside of you." Roy said with an apologetic smile. "I already screwed up your body once by doing that."

Ed leaned up and gave Roy a hug. "Sure, it changed my body. But that doesn't mean I don't want your child. And if I ever go back to being a guy after all this, we can still have a child to raise." Ed reminded as he pecked a kiss on Roy's cheek.

Roy grinned. "I guess you're right." He cried out an unmanly squeal as he shoved down to the bed.

Ed looked into Roy's eyes and gave a devilish smirk. "Hmmm, you're still excited Roy. Let me help."

Ed slid his hand between their still sweaty bodies and paused.

"What's your hesitation Ed?" Roy asked. It was his turn to return the smirk now.

"It's...I've never done this." Ed whispered with a frown.

Trying to remember what Roy always did, Ed wrapped his hand around Roy's cock and started to pump it. Blushing faintly, he flicked his tongue at Roy's nipple and sucked at it. He wasn't sure what he was doing but it must have worked because Roy groaned softly clung onto the bedsheets. Ed took a glance up and was delighted to see that Roy was enjoying it. In fact, the man even a small tint of pink of his face.

Ed continued this and it wasn't long before Roy cried out softly, spilling his liquid onto a flushed Edward. Ed let go and stared blankly at Roy.

When Roy's harsh pants subdued, he looked at Ed. "First it's the cravings, and now it's the sex drive. What else could happen today?" he said in mock annoyance while grinning at Ed.

Ed stuck out his tongue. He crawled over to the dresser table by the bed and pulled out the pregnancy book he had stashed there.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter.

Hey everyone, thank you so much for waiting this long. I'll try not to get grounded again xD

Hm, the cravings. I tried to think of weird combinations, because sometimes cravings can get pretty crazy hehe.

Ok, I have a question for all you awesome readers. Should I do some time skips the next few chapters; like for the different pregnancy months? Or something... I don't know. :P

R&R


	16. Another Author's Note

Another Author's Note…

Hey guys, sorry for making you wait and not updating in a while. Homework is really a bitch and I'm having a little thing we all call **writer's block**. :P I'll try updating when I can. Thanks for reading my stories, and I really hope you enjoy them. ^_^ (Don't worry, I already planned how the stories are gonna end…I just dunno how to lead up to it)


	17. Chapter 15

Hiiiiiiii everyone! Probably thought I was dead, didn't you? :P

I apologize for all the late updates. You see, I'm starting to get a little...unmotivated. (_ _||) But I started this story, so I will see it to the end. ^_^

Chapter 15. Enjoy! Oh really important. **I'm now gonna refer to Ed as 'she' rather than 'he' since Ed's in a girl's body.**

* * *

Ed exhaled in an aggravated sigh as she plopped down onto the cough. Now that she didn't have to go to work, the hours of the day passed by extremely slowly. Of course, Al kept Ed company for the most part, but now the young teen couldn't piss off her superior.

She placed a hand on her stomach and leaned her head back. "Man, I wish this little guy would hurry up and come out. Pregnancies aren't very fun..." she muttered.

"Nii-san, I'm back." Al called from the door as he entered.

Ed smiled and sat up a little straighter. "Oh hey Al, welcome back." A pause. "So..."

Al hung his head down low. "Sorry Nii-san, but they were out of apples at the market."

Ed's face fell and she looked with a slightly depressed expression. "They were out? H-how in the hell do you run out of stock for apples?"

"Well, I can get some at the convenience store." Al offered.

Ed shook her head. "If they're not the sweet, juicy apples from the market, then I don't want any."

"Err, okay." Al replied. "So how far along are you?"

"Hn? Oh uh..." Ed looked down at her stomach. "Well, I should be about three months now."

"I thought you had a weekly check-up with your doctor?"

"Eh, it's not until a few days. Lemme get some sleep."

"Alright. Night Nii-san."

"Yeah..." Ed then suddenly blinked. "Actually Al, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you massage my back? It hurts like hell."

"Yeah sure. Lie on your stomach for me?"

* * *

That next morning, Ed had decided to go into Roy's room. She raided the man's fridge, taking out eggs and several other items. Hands full, she clamped a bag of shredded cheese between her teeth. She waddled over to the counter and placed the items. She opened the cupboard above the sink and stretched, attempting to reach the large mixing bowl up top. She whined in protest as her finger accidentally pushed the bowl further back. She was about to get a stool when an arm wrapped around her waist, another hand reaching up to grab the bowl.

"You need this?" Roy asked softly.

Ed took the bowl from Roy. "Yeah, yeah, you're tall. No need to rub it in." she pouted as she pinched her lips.

Roy chuckled. "You're too cute, Ed."

Ed stared at Roy in disbelief. "Wh-what? I can't be cute; I'm a guy for crying out loud! … Er, I was..."

"So what are you making?" Roy asked, pressing his lips to the crook of the teen's neck.

"O-omelets..." she replied with a blush.

"It was nice of you to come over this morning. I'll enjoy sharing your delicious breakfast with you."

Ed lightly slapped Roy's shoulder. "Shut up, jerk. You know my cooking skills are limited to instant noodles and omelets."

"I love Ed's eggs." Roy whispered softly.

"Don't you dare make this into a sexual innuendo."

"I wasn't."

"Uh-huh, sure you weren't pervert. I know how that mind of yours works up there. So any special requests?"

"Hmm, not really. A lot of shredded cheese would be nice."

"Okie-dokie. I'm putting some ham too."

"Alright." said Roy, leaving Ed to take a seat at the table.

"Do you want mushrooms and peppers and tomatoes on your omelet?"

"Yeah sure."

"Onions?"

"Sure."

"Sugar?"

A slight pause. "Alright..."

"Chocolate sauce and jelly?"

"What?"

Ed turned around with a huff. "You heard me; chocolate sauce and jelly."

"On an omelet?"

"Well, duh. When it dribbles off the sides of the toast and falls onto the omelet, _I _think it tastes pretty damn good." He frowned at Roy's perplexed expression. "Pfft, fine then, I won't give any to you Mr. Bastard. That's just more for me!"

Roy chuckled from his seat at the table. "Your cravings just get more interesting each day."

"Shut up and wait for your food like a good old man."

"Hey, I'm not that old. I'm a young man in his late twenties at most."

"Compared to me, you're like a dinosaur."

"Ed~!"

* * *

Well...Sorry for such a short chapter. This is about the best I can do after a long break. I need to get back into it again, so sorry ._.,


End file.
